<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dealer | Suna Rintarou by 1800angst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125651">Dealer | Suna Rintarou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst'>1800angst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, dealer!suna, suna rintarou - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝗯𝘂𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘂𝗴𝗴𝗲𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗮, 𝗮 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗱-𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘃𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗲𝘆𝗯𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿, 𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗲𝗿.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uno bitch!" you threw your arms up in the air, excitedly. You and your best friend Niko, along with her twin brother, had been playing a short game of Uno. There was nothing else for either of you to do, or at least, nothing you could find.</p><p>Niko groaned, tilting her head back. "Ren, did you let her win again?" she had asked her brother, looking over at him. "What do you mean by again? Never once have I let her win!" Ren defended.</p><p>"Yeah! Each time I win it's because I'm just that good," you sided with Ren, knowing damn well he didn't help you win. Bringing her head forward, Niko glared at you, playfully. "both of you owe me onigiri."</p><p>They both sighed in unison. "Yeah, yeah," you smiled at this, both of them looking at each other and making faces. Your phone had buzzed, making you pick it up and check the notification. Who the hell?</p><p>Clicking on the new message, you read over it carefully. "You're lying!!" a loud shriek escaped your mouth and you fell backward. "I'm gonna die." you exaggerated.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Niko had questioned, raising a brow. "Kai got fucking busted!" Kai was your weed dealer and you had gone days without being able to contact him, now he finally texted you, explaining how he got busted and doesn't wanna deal anymore so he can avoid trouble.</p><p>Letting out a grown, your hands covered your face. "What am I supposed to do? Weed...I can't go without weed!" this almost made you sound like you were addicted to it, but that was necessarily the case.</p><p>"Calm down," Niko laughed. "I'm friends with Osamu, I can text him and ask which one his friends deal. We were hanging out one night and he had mentioned one of their names, I just forgot."</p><p>Right now, she was your life savor. "Wait...you were hanging out with Osamu?" Ren asked his sister, making a face at her. Niko looked at him. "Isn't that the annoying dude on the volleyball team?"</p><p>"I think you have him mistaken for Atsumu," Niko replied with a small smile on her face before typing away on her phone. "I'm going to go insane if I don't get any soon, I swear. If I have to go back home and deal with my dad -" you went on before Niko interrupted.</p><p>"Everything's going to be okay, y/n," Niko wouldn't have been so quick with it if she didn't know how important this was to you. These past few days have been okay, you mainly just need it for whenever you're home.</p><p>Ren shook his head and stood. "Well, I'm going to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow y/n, good luck," he sent you a small wave before disappearing down the hallway. "Suna," Niko said suddenly, staring down at her phone.</p><p>"Suna?" you asked, confused.</p><p>Niko nodded her head, flipping her phone and showing you where Osamu had said Suna was the previously, no named dealer. "Okay, thank you, Niko. I owe you one," you let out a short sigh, leaning forward. "I should go, though."</p><p>"Right," Niko nodded, standing. "I'll take you home, it's late."</p><p>You appreciated her a lot. "Thanks, again," she waved you off. "Don't worry about it,"</p><p>The two of you headed out to her car and got inside, buckling yourselves up and playing music. Neither of you spoke much during the drive to your house, your mood being killed from earlier. Niko saw this but never said anything.</p><p>Being home sober wasn't good for you. Having to put up with your dad's constant bickering of how you're not good enough and need to do better with your life, was best tolerable while high. His words always went through one ear and out the other, you not paying attention to him.</p><p>Before your mother had died, your relationship with him was great, everything falling apart months shortly after her death. Other than that, you simply only enjoyed being high with friends. "Tomorrow we'll make it through our day and I can take you to the volleyball court to meet Suna, sound good?" Niko glanced over at you. "Yeah," you reply softly.</p><p>You could only hope he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy the second chapter, this did better than I thought it would :)<br/>umm, I have a playlist for this story and I recommend listening to it! https://linktr.ee/1800angst it's in there! and check the end notes as well please!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was exhausting, to say the least. You had only been looking forward to after school and the time was finally here.</p>
<p>You walked around the school, searching for Niko. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you texted her, asking where she was.</p>
<p>The hallway was starting to look less crowded, everyone heading home. "Hey," a hand touched your shoulder, making you turn around. It was Niko. "ready to meet Suna?" she did a small dance around you, happily.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am," you replied, though you were quite nervous. It was mainly just cause you didn't like meeting new people that much. Together you walked to the volleyball gym. "I'm sure they're practicing, you can just go over to him or something," Niko shrugged casually.</p>
<p>It seemed like a good plan to you as well — until you walked onto the court and noticed all the males turning their heads to look at you. Almost instantly, you turned your back toward them, just standing. Niko sighed and turned you back around, facing them.</p>
<p>Some of them continued playing, while others continued to stare. "Niko!" a voice from across the court yelled. "it's your girlfriend Osamu." Atsumu had turned to his twin brother, teasing him.</p>
<p>Osamu turned away, passing the ball to the person across the net. "That's him," Niko pointed with her eyes. Your eyes scanned the court before stopping at him.</p>
<p>His hair was combed down and he wore a blank expression. "Him?" you asked Niko. She nodded her head. "Mhm,"</p>
<p>Gripping your bag, you quickly walked out onto the court, careful not to get hit by a ball. "Suna, right?" he turned slightly, glancing at you before tossing the ball over. "Yeah," he responded casually.</p>
<p>"Someone told me that you... dealt...and was wondering if you'd be my dealer? It's fine if you don't want to, I'm just as—" Suna had interrupted your rambling. "Sure," he agreed and you stared at him.</p>
<p>His pale yellowish-green eyes looked into yours. "I need your number though. I don't have anything on me now, but I can bring you some tonight,"</p>
<p>You were quick to dig into your bag and rip a piece of paper from your notebook, taking a pen and jotting your number down happily. "Thank you so fucking much, Suna. You have no idea," and with that, you handed the paper over. "No problem," Suna received the ball and watched as you ran all the way back to Niko. "She friends with Niko?" Atsumu had questioned, staring before you had disappeared.</p>
<p>Suna didn't reply, he only turned forward again and passed the ball back over, ignoring Atsumu's question.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You laid in your bed later on throughout the night, staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing to do, Niko having to do her homework. Yours was finished at school today.</p>
<p>Feeling hungry, you get up and head into the kitchen. Your dad wasn't home from work yet, hopefully, he would be working overtime tonight. Grabbing a package of ramen, you heard your phone ring.</p>
<p>Unknown. "Hello," you held the phone up to your ear. "Sorry for calling, I don't want to text and drive. I'm out and about, so if you'll send me your address I can stop by your house," it was Suna. His voice. "Oh yes, sure thing! Thank you,"</p>
<p>Suna responded with a quick no problem before ending the call, allowing you to send your address to him. And you did just that.</p>
<p>Not thinking about how close he could have been, you went back to making your ramen. Sitting up on the counter, you replied to a text Niko had sent you and waited patiently for your water to boil.</p>
<p>After a bit, you jumped down, the water now boiling and you reached over to grab the package whenever there was a knock on your door. "Shit," you mumbled, turning the stove off and rushing to the door.</p>
<p>"Hey," you grinned happily at him. "Are you okay with an 8th?" Suna questioned, digging into his hoodie pocket. "Yes, yes," you sing.</p>
<p>His eyes divert to the package of ramen noodles in your hand. "Come in," you tell him, so he wasn't standing in the cold. Suna steps inside, taking a look around casually, and shutting the door. "How much? $70?" he nodded his head before you jogged to your bedroom, digging around in your background and pulling the money out.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how much this means to me," you start whenever you walk back into the living room, putting the package on the counter. "here ya go." handing the money over to him.</p>
<p>Suna took it and shoved it into his back pocket. He was really attractive, woah. The way he was so laid back was just...— "I appreciate it as well. Haven't been getting much business lately," Suna interrupted your thoughts making you look away from him.</p>
<p>"Well, you can count on me to be your number one buyer," you send him a small wink, him cracking a smile as both of you exchanged. He had a nice smile. "I'll see you around..." he took a step back.</p>
<p>"Y/n," you respond, watching as he walked to the door. "See you around, y/n," his hand wrapped around the knob and he turned it.</p>
<p>He disappeared and you sighed, turning around before there was another knock. Lifting a brow, you turned your body and headed over to the door, opening it up to see Suna once again. "What're you doing right now?" he asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this! and again, I recommend reading this on wattpad since I always publish first there and explain more (summary and such). THANK YOU TO WHOEVER COMMENTED! AND BOOKMARKED! AND GAVE ME KUDOS XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CHAPTER IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED FOR LISTENING TO THE PLAYLIST! just search up dealer | suna playlist on Spotify!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your lips parted slightly. “I...nothing,”</p><p>“Wanna go for a ride?” he asked and you stared into his eyes, nodding before looking away. “Yeah, let me just go put my shoes on,” shutting the door, he headed out to his car. You rushed over to the stove and instantly poured the boiled water into the sink and threw the ramen package back where you had gotten it.</p><p>Jogging to your bedroom, you grabbed your slides and then grabbed the house keys. For a second, you had almost forgotten your phone, turning back around and raking it off the counter. Finally, you were outside and locking the door. Wait, you don’t even know this person. For a moment, you froze, standing still as you faced your door.</p><p>Suna watched you, waiting patiently. You’ll live. Taking a step back, you turned and started heading for his car, opening the door and getting in the passenger. “I didn’t mean to weird you out or anything,” Suna began as he drove off. “No, I just...was overthinking,” you let out a short laugh. “but I don’t really care if you decide to kill me or not.” glancing over at him, you caught the same smile from earlier painted on his lips.</p><p>It made you smile, too. “Trust me, I’m not going to kill you,” Suna replied. “weed is on the house, by the way.” suddenly, he began digging into his pocket, pulling the money out and holding it out for you. “No, no, Suna. Keep it,” you insisted, but his arm didn’t budge. “please.”</p><p>He still didn’t budge, his eyes remaining on the road. You turned away, not bothering to look at his hand anymore. Suna couldn’t help but like this about you. Most people would have been fast on taking the money, but you insisted on him keeping it.</p><p>Slowly, his hand retreated and he put the money back into his pocket. He drove around, finding a nice secluded area before turning the car off, the radio playing softly in the background. “Do you know how to roll?” he asked suddenly, leaning forward and getting more comfortable in his seat.</p><p>“If I’m being honest, I’m not the best at it,” you let out a laugh. “That’s all right,” Suna grinned, holding his hand for the bag of weed and you passed it over. You didn’t know you would be smoking with him, but you’re not really complaining. It felt nice being around him and you had barely known him for a few hours.</p><p>He was nice enough to drive it over to you and he seemed nice - chill even. Opening up the small baggie that was stuffed with weed, the smell filled the car almost instantly. Suna opened his console box and dug around for some papers, finding some and getting ready to roll.</p><p>Before he did so, though, he turned his body, facing you so he could use the top of the console box because of the flat surface. You watched him intently, your eyes studying his every moment. His fingers pinched at the weed, putting it in the paper as he folded it slightly.</p><p>After filling it as much as he could, he leaned forward, his tongue grazing the top of it so he could seal it shut. It was so attractive. Without realizing, you bit your lip and he glanced up at you, taking notice. “Here,” Suna handed it over to you.</p><p>Gladly, you took it between your fingers. “I don’t have a lighter,” you told him and he nodded, reaching into his hoodie pocket once more, pulling out a lighter. “Put it in your mouth, I got it,” he instructed you and you obeyed, putting it between your lips and holding it still while he lit it for you.</p><p>Inhaling the smoke, you held it in for a bit before blowing it out, passing it over to him. Then you decided to turn your body, the same way he had done moments ago so that you were also facing him.</p><p>Suna took one huge hit and passed it over to you, this happened in silence for a good few minutes before he eventually sparked up a conversation with you. “What year are you in?” he asked, passing it over to you, small clouds of smoke escaping his mouth as he spoke.</p><p>“Second,” you replied. “let me guess, you’re a third-year?” Suna nodded his head, his eyes going to your lips when you inhaled. After exhaling, you let out a small cough. “After we finish this, wanna go and get something to eat?”</p><p>Your eyes met his slightly reddened ones. “I noticed you were making ramen when I came by...and we’re getting high now, so I just figured that food sounded good,” Suna shrugged, taking the joint back from you. “I want to,” you finally replied to his offer. “nothing like eating after a good rolled joint.” both of you grinned.</p><p>Making small conversation, the two of you finally finished your shared joint. “You can probably get like about seven to ten joints rolled with this,” Suna said, handing the baggy over to you after starting the car up. “what you wanna eat?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” you hummed. “Isn’t there an onigiri shop around here? We could get some of those.” Suna didn’t respond, he simply leaned back in his seat and drove.</p><p>You stared out the window, feeling yourself become tired. But you didn’t want to leave.</p><p>-</p><p>Getting the onigiri, you both had finished eating, making small talk.</p><p>“Yeah, my old dealer got busted. I freaked and Niko, my friend, suggested you to me, but she couldn’t remember your name so she asked Osamu,” you explained to him after you had eaten your onigiri’s. “Ah, I see,” he nodded. “I hope you don’t think I’m weird, I just thought of asking you to go on a drive.”</p><p>“It’s totally okay, I enjoyed myself tonight,” you smiled, letting out a breath. “I did too. We should do it again sometime,” Suna looked at you as he said this, your face heating up. “I...yeah, that sounds fun,” you mentally slapped yourself, why would you reply like that.</p><p>Suna leaned forward, his hands shoved in his huge pocket. “My friends are having this thing this weekend, you should totally come,” that sounded like fun, you hadn’t been out since summer and it was December now. “Are you sure that’s okay? We just met today…” you trailed off, glancing up at him.</p><p>“They won’t mind, in fact, I’m sure they’d enjoy the company of a female,” Suna stated. “so are you down?”</p><p>You nodded. “Is it okay if my friend Niko tags along? I’m a bit awkward and without her there, I’d be lost,” Suna nodded for the hundredth time tonight, tilting his head slightly, a smirk appearing on his face. “You seem to be doing fine with me, though,”</p><p>Shit. It wasn’t a bad thing, you just hadn’t noticed it at all. You must’ve felt really comfortable with him, that’s a good thing. “I guess that’s true,” you answered as your phone began ringing. Pulling your phone out, your eyes widened. “oh shit, Suna, I’m sorry. I have to go home.”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. Come on,” he got up and both of you headed over to the car, him turning the heat on once it was started as he realized you were cold. You just knew that you were going to hear it from your dad whenever you got home, thankfully, you had smoked beforehand. “Don’t apologize, by the way,” you said to him. “I had just lost track of time.”</p><p>Suna glanced at you. “If you say so,”</p><p>You never wanted to go home, you wanted to stay here with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, I am indeed updating again! It's fine though. this book is doing much better than I thought! it's 6 am so I'm gonna go watch some attack on titan and head to bed! shoutout to the person that was very sweet and made that one comment the last chapter, I really appreciated it! and omggg thank you for giving me kudos! I'm not entirely used to ao3, by the way. i and I appreciate you all! I love interacting with you as well. hmu on Tumblr if you wanna request some smut or anything!! or if you wanna be friends :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for those wondering, my Tumblr is 1-800angst. this is so you can request smut or fluff :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Suna said he was having this thing this weekend, he wanted me to come," you spoke up, talking to Niko as she walked by your side. "I asked if you could come and he said yeah."</p><p>Niko sighed. "This weekend? I can’t...my mom is coming home and I have to stay home," you frowned, tilting your head back. "Fuck,"</p><p>"You should still go. Suna and you seem to have hit it off good," she smiled at you. "If you're not going, I’m not too sure I wanna go," you said, shrugging and opening up your locker to grab your bag.</p><p>Wrapping it around you, Niko leaned up against the locker beside you. "Well don't go if I’m not going. Besides, I bet he wants you there. Or else he wouldn't have asked,"</p><p>It didn't matter, you'd probably be alone the whole time if you went. Suna would be hanging out with his friends, leaving you alone. Or would he? "I'm so awkward, I’d just be standing in a corner waiting until someone started talking to me,"</p><p>Niko let out a laugh before her twin brother appeared by her side. "Do you have my money?" it was lunchtime, and so Ren didn't lose his lunch money, he asked his sister to hold it for him. "Yeah," she dug into her back pocket, pulling out his money and handing it to him.</p><p>"Thanks," and with that, Ren was rushing down the hall and toward the cafeteria. Before anything else could be exchanged between the two of you, Osamu had walked up. "Are you coming to watch our practice today?"</p><p>The girl immediately twisted toward you, replying to Osamu. "Yes! Y/n, you should really tag along!" she then put a hand on your shoulder, Osamu looking at you calmly. "Um, sure," you said awkwardly, Niko shaking you lightly.</p><p>"See you later," Osamu then said, turning and disappearing down the hallway. "Are you two like...a thing?" you questioned her while shutting your locker.</p><p>Niko hummed. "I mean...I like him, but I’m sure he doesn't feel the same way. He's just really nice," she turned to look down the hallway, where he had disappeared.</p><p>You cocked a brow but started walking ahead. "Okay then,"</p><p>-</p><p>School had ended and you headed down to the volleyball gym to meet up with Niko. You couldn’t stay long, though, your dad coming home earlier tonight. Walking around the corner, you spotted her waiting for you. “Niko!” you called out, sending her a wave. “I just saw Suna,” she grinned.</p><p>“Okay...and?” you walk toward her. Niko shrugged casually and she walked inside, you following closely behind her. “We gotta sit here,” Niko patted the chair next to her and you sat down and your eyes scanned the court, searching for Suna.</p><p>You watched as he pulled his hand back, hitting the ball over the net. “Hello,” someone walked up to you, you looking up to see a pair of chocolate eyes looking down into yours. “Hi,” you reply, tilting your head shyly.</p><p>“Oh, please, Atsumu. Please go play volleyball and don’t for a second think of hitting on her,” Niko shooed him away. “Hey! She’s pretty! Just wanted to say hi, jeez,” Atsumu defended as Niko stood, pushing him away and further onto the court.</p><p>Suna looked over, spotting you sitting in the chair. He took his chance to jog over to you. “Hey,” he greeted you with a small smile. “Hey, Suna,” you look up at him. “Came to watch us practice?” </p><p>“Yeah, Osamu came up to Niko earlier today and she said I should come,” you explained briefly. “I’m glad you did. Did you figure out if you could come to the thing tomorrow?” he put his left hand behind his right arm, stretching. “Oh...I don’t think I can. Niko can’t go and I don’t want to be alone,” you told him, shifting around in the chair.</p><p>He took a step back. “Who said you’d be alone? I’d be with you,” you didn’t know how to respond to that, but you guessed he didn’t really need a response since he had run back to the court.</p><p>Niko made her way over to you quickly. “Oooh, what’d he say?” she asked, being nosy. “Just seeing if I was coming to the thing tomorrow,” your eyes landed on his figure. “And you’re going right?”</p><p>You glance over at your best friend. “Niko, calm down,” you then let out a snort. “you really want me to go, huh?”</p><p>She nodded eagerly and you rolled your eyes playfully. “Maybe,” you let out a sigh. “I have until tomorrow to figure it out.”</p><p>After about an hour or two, you check your phone to see the time, realizing you should probably head home. “I should get going, I’m gonna walk,” you stood, grabbing your bag and wrapping it around you.</p><p>“Are you sure? I can drive you, it is kinda dark,” Niko glanced out the door, looking to the sky. “I’ll be fine, see you tomorrow,” you waved and exited the gym. Before walking further, you decided to stretch your legs.</p><p>They needed it since you were sitting in the chair without getting up once. Grabbing your earbuds from your bag, you put them in and started walking, zipping your jacket up from the cold wind.</p><p>Your cheeks had a pink tint to them and you looked down at your feet for a brief moment, someone putting a hand on your shoulder. Instantly, without thinking your fist collided with their face out of instinct. “Oh, my — Suna! I am so sorry!” your eyes widened, ripping the earbuds from your ear.</p><p>He held his nose in his hand, glancing up at you with a smile. “Damn, you got a hard hit,” however, you did not have a smile on her face, feeling quite embarrassed you had just done that. “You’re bleeding,” pulling his hand away, he noticed the blood and shrugged.</p><p>Quickly, you dug into your bag, hoping to get lucky to find some tissue. “Ah-ha!” you say, pulling out the tissue and ripping it open to hand them over to him. “I did not mean to do that. I’m so embarrassed,” your eyes were screwed shut.</p><p>“I was just gonna ask if you wanted a ride home? It’s about to snow,” he informed and you frowned. “You really want to take me home, even after I hit you?”</p><p>Suna nodded, using the tissue to stop the blood. “Well, yeah. It was an accident, right?” he was so calm. “I...yeah, I’m really sorry. You just scared me,”</p><p>His head gestured toward the parking lot. “Come on,”</p><p>Silently you walked to the car with him, waiting for him to unlock it. When he did, you both got inside and you turned toward him, grabbing his face carefully and turning him to face you.</p><p>His eyes studied your face as his confusion grew. “It doesn’t look broken,” you whisper, making sure to look at it carefully. It took you a second to realize how close you were, instantly pulling back. “yeah, no. Definitely not broken.”</p><p>Another smile appeared on his face and your cheeks heated up, a tingling feeling in them from standing in the cold. The blood had stopped and he drove to your house as you sat in the awkward silence. Neither of you knew what to say, really.</p><p>“Thankfully, I don’t live too far,” you smile, unbuckling your seatbelt once he had stopped in front of your house. “thank you for the ride, Suna. And sorry for hitting you.”</p><p>Just before you could shut the door, he stopped you, leaning over to the console box. “I will see you tomorrow, right?” a soft smile appeared on your face. “I can pick you up if I need to.”</p><p>You stared into his eyes. “Uh...yeah,” you agreed. “I’ll come.”</p><p>“Okay, great. I’ll text you,” shutting the car door, you walked up to the door, reaching into your bag for the key. Suna didn’t want to leave yet, making sure you had made it inside safely before doing so. As you unlocked it, you opened the door and glanced back, sending a wave his way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>probably won't update for a couple of days. I'm going to try to rewrite and update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday! hope you're still enjoying this though :) I'm having fun writing this. if you'd like, go check out my touya/dabi fic! thank you for all the love and support on this, you guys, I really appreciate it! I'm not entirely sure, but this book may only have 25 chapters, maybe I'll write a sequel. I don't have the ending quite planned out yet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>working on the next now. playlist recommended :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pulled the comforter up to your neck, tucking your hands underneath while keeping your eyes glued to the screen. School ended and you headed home almost instantly. For the past couple of hours, you had been watching anime. </p>
<p>Right now, you were so invested, you had totally forgotten about the thing with Suna. Or that was until your phone went off, signaling you had received a text. Groaning, you pulled your arm out and reached across the nightstand, picking it up and checking who it was from. </p>
<p>Suna: Is it okay if I come to get you right now?</p>
<p>Where the hell is the warning! You jumped up, grabbing hold of your laptop to stop it from flinging across the room, and instantly replied with a quick, sure. Again, you groaned having to find something to put on. </p>
<p>You were only wearing a tank top and plaid pajama pants, to say you were comfortable would be an understatement. “Jeez!” you huffed, grabbing a pair of leggings and throwing them onto the bed behind you. There was a knock on the door and you backed up slowly, looking down the hallway. “don’t tell me…” </p>
<p>If you were being honest, you were nervous to see Suna after punching him yesterday. That was truly embarrassing. Rushing to the door, you opened it, seeing Suna standing there in a different hoodie than he usually wore. “I was already here when I texted you, sorry,” he was quick to apologize.</p>
<p>He was already here? You took a step back and allowed him in. “It’s okay. Just give me a second...I need to go change into something...better,” Suna walked inside and watched as you shut the door, hurrying back down the hall and into your bedroom.</p>
<p>Quickly, you searched for a t-shirt, finding a solid black on and taking it. Your outfit wasn’t the best, but it was better than what you had on. Getting dressed, you took one last look in the mirror before rushing to the living room. “Okay, I’m ready,” </p>
<p>Suna eyed you carefully before nodding his head and turning for the door. “I gotta grab the key,” you leaned over, taking it off the counter and both of you were officially ready to go.</p>
<p>Locking the door, Suna waited for you in his car, starting it up and turning the heat on. “Jeez, there’s so much snow on the ground,” you smile, glancing at him as you got comfortable in the seat. “Yeah, I think it’s supposed to snow more tonight,” he informed you. </p>
<p>His hand reached for the radio, turning the volume on. His right elbow rested on the console box and so was his, your elbows brushing up against each other. “If you want to leave at any time, just let me know and I can bring you back home. The boys can be a little much sometimes,” he said while keeping his eyes on the road.</p>
<p>“Okay, noted,” you tell him before gazing out the window, watching as it began to snow. The car was silent the whole road, per usual. It was best not to bother him while he drove anyway. </p>
<p>It took you two about a good ten minutes before you had finally arrived. Suna and you laughed, running through the snow and up to the door, brushing it off since the snow was coming down harder.</p>
<p>Stomping your feet off on the patio, Suna had opened the door and everyone in the house turned to look at the both of you. “Hey guys,” he said, holding the door as you walked through it, shutting it once you made it in completely.</p>
<p>There weren’t very many people here, and you felt comfortable. Suna unexpectedly took your hand and led you over to a certain part of the couch, having you sit next to him. “Guys, this is Y/n,” he then introduced you to the guys. </p>
<p>Everyone who was there had greeted you, making you smile. “Nice to meet you all,” you wave awkwardly. Suddenly Atsumu walked up to you. “What brings you here, Y/n?” </p>
<p>“Oh, uh...Suna invited me,” you said with a warm smile. Atsumu then sat next to you. “Ahh, I see,” he nodded. “I was wonderin'…” </p>
<p>You pushed your hair behind your ear, realizing as Suna hadn’t let go of your hands yet. “How about I take ya out on a date?” Atsumu grinned, tilting his head slightly and studying your face. </p>
<p>Just before you could answer, someone had come up to Suna and he got up and followed them, releasing your hand from his. Your eyes followed him and he turned back, signaling to wait a minute. “Y/n?” Atsumu moved his head around, letting out a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Hm?” you ask, turning your attention to him. Again, he let out another chuckle. “I asked if I could take ya out on a date. I think yer very beautiful and would like to get to know ya better,” Atsumu hoped for a yes from you. </p>
<p>But nobody had ever asked you out on a date before, so you didn’t know how to react properly. “A...a date?” you asked. Atsumu nodded. “Yes, babe, a date,” he confirmed. </p>
<p>Atsumu’s undercut was black, the top of it which was flipped to the side, dyed blonde. And his eyes were a chocolate color. He was attractive and seemed nice, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Okay,” you agreed, sending him a smile. “Great! Can I get them digits?” he then asked, reaching deep into his pocket.</p>
<p>You told him and right when you finished, Suna came to you. “Wanna come smoke with us?” he had asked you. “Can you see I’m talking to the pretty girl, Suna?” Atsumu looked up at him, a grin on his face. “Come with us,” you offered, since you really wanted to smoke. </p>
<p>“Don’t smoke,” Atsumu replied. “I can always talk to ya later, though. Go have fun.” You smiled and got up, following Suna.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyoooo. I plan on going live on tiktok tomorrow...or today? Idk its passed midnight lmao but my @ is bigbigbenis, I'm gonna talk to you guys. I also recommend fanfic on there as well :) AND THANK YOU FOR 13 FOLLOWERS ON MY PLAYLIST!! it's not a lot, but to me, it is! also feel free to check out my Touya playlist on my account. and my Touya fic is also flopping HARD if you know anyone who simps for him or is looking for fanfic, send em my way. thanks to everyone who is reading this, it's kinda shitty and I apologize, I'm doing the best I can lol. MAINLY THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE ARE WHO CONTINUING! and don't forget to request any fluff or smut on my tumblr if you want to :) (THIS IS SO LONG, SORRY)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>playlist recommended! I added a lil something at the end, enjoy it :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you guys finished passing the joint, you were tired but hungry. “She punched me yesterday,” Suna said suddenly, making everyone in the room turn and look at you instantly. “It was an accident! He scared me,” you defended with a laugh. </p><p>Everyone let out a snort. “If you say so,” one of the boys said. You still hadn’t quite learned their names and if it was mentioned, you certainly didn’t remember it now. “Come on, let’s go,” Suna stood up, holding his hand out for you to take. “Where are we going?” you asked, putting your hand in his. He pulled up effortlessly. “Well, are you hungry? Or bored?” he stopped, looking at you for an answer. </p><p>“Hmm,” you hummed. “I am a bit hungry, but I’m not all that bored.” </p><p>Suna nodded and led you out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. There were rice balls and bags of chips. Both of you grabbed a bag of chips. “Suna, I dare you to run out into the snow in nothing but your boxers,” someone had walked up. </p><p>“It’s cold as balls, Riseki,” Suna deadpanned. “Come on, I’ll give you five thousand yen,” Suna turned his body toward the boy and tilted his head. “Hold this,” he handed you his bag of chips and started heading for the backdoor. </p><p>You lifted a brow, watching as everyone began to laugh and follow him. So you did the same, walking over to the door and watching as Suna pulled his shirt off, shivering almost instantly. Atsumu appeared next to you, watching with a smile. </p><p>“Fuck,” Suna groaned, sliding his pants off and charging for the snow. He’s going to get sick, you thought. “y/n come join me!” he shouted, making your eyes widen. “N-no thanks,” you reply back to him. “just come on! You can keep your clothes on obviously, just come join me.”</p><p>Your lips parted as you watched him lie in the snow, stupidly. Letting out a sigh and letting your high get the best of you, you handed you and Suna’s bag of chips over to Atsumu and ran out into the snow. “Ah!!” you scream, landing into the deep snow beside him.</p><p>Both of you laugh. “I’m freezing,” you said. “we’re both going to get sick!” letting out a snort, everyone at the door laughed, watching the two of you roll around in the snow. “All right, let’s go,” Suna jumped up and waited for you. </p><p>-</p><p>Getting warmed up, hours had passed, everyone sitting around as the movie played on the TV. “You ready to go?” Suna whispered in your ear, sending chills down your spine.</p><p>You shrugged them off. “Uh, yeah,” </p><p>Suna took a look around, seeing as some people had fallen asleep. “Yer leavin’?” Atsumu questioned once you stood up with Suna. “Yeah. It’s super late. I really should have been home hours ago,” you answer, Suna, taking your hand and pulling you from the couch. </p><p>Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he opened the door and let you go first, following after you and shutting the door. “Shit!” the patio was frozen over and you had slipped, falling straight onto your ass. It would have been a lot more embarrassing if you weren’t high, but you weren’t. Suna let out a small laugh, helping you up. “Well...I don’t really want to drive in this,” Suna scratched the back of his neck as he looked at frozen roads that were piled with snow. </p><p>“Shit,” you groan, rubbing your ass and pulling out your phone. “I don’t really wanna sleep in there, especially with you around. They’re wild,” he let out a sigh and looked out. “come on, we’ll sleep in my car.”</p><p>Typing away, you texted your father that you were staying with Niko and then texted Niko your situation. “Okay,” you smiled, rushing out to his car with him. Once you were both inside, he turned the heat on instantly. “Sorry about this,” he was quick to apologize.</p><p>“No, you’re okay. I wouldn’t want to drive in this either, it’s quite dangerous,” leaning back into the seat, you let out a breath, feeling your body tingle. “Typically, I would but I don’t want anything to happen if you were with me,” he shrugged. </p><p>You didn’t know how to respond to that, so you remained silent. “Tonight was really fun,” you then let out a breath, your lips curving into a smile. “Yeah? I’m glad. And I hope Atsumu didn’t bother you too much,” he said. </p><p>“No. All of your friends seem nice. They’re really funny. Daring you to go out into the snow with just your boxers,” both of you laugh for the hundredth time tonight. Suna leaned his head back and glanced at you. You did the same, your eyes staring into his. Without even thinking, you leaned over the console box and pressed your lips to his.</p><p>His hand instantly went to your face, his fingers slipping into your hair. The snow was still coming down hard, so it was hard to see anything through the windows, not that it mattered to either of you at the moment. Suna’s free hand then pulled on your shirt, pulling you toward him so you could sit on his lap. </p><p>“Fuck,” you were breathless, pulling away from him. Suna’s lips found themselves attached to your neck, kissing gently. You had no idea what the hell you were even doing, but you were enjoying it. And so was he. Grabbing his face, you kissed him again, grinding against him.</p><p>Suna let out a low groan into your mouth. Suddenly, you pulled away. Again. Without saying anything, you fell back into your seat and let out a low cough. “I’m feeling pretty tired,” you tell him, turning your head away. </p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. “me too.” Suna adjusted himself and sighed, staring up at the roof of the car. You curled up in the seat, finally feeling warm and you closed your eyes, the thought of the taste of Suna on your mind as you drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed the small amount of spicyness at the end :) love you guys so much. this is almost at 600 hits and holy shit, I've only been writing this for a few days. thank you to those who are still reading, listening to the playlist (follow, even), and enjoying yourself while reading :) I LOVE YOU ALL MWUAH!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get that playlist up and ready :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you woke up and you looked over, seeing Suna on his phone. "Morning," you say, stretching the best you could. "Morning. What're you doing for the rest of the weekend?" he put his phone down and moved his hair back a bit.</p><p>"I was just gonna watch anime and maybe smoke a bit," you replied. He nodded his head and turned the windshield wipers on, watching as they pushed the snow away. "why?"</p><p>Suna sighed. "Wanna chill with me this weekend? At my house?"</p><p>You didn't know if that was a good idea, but you enjoyed spending time with him. You could always just tell your dad you were spending time with Niko. Just like last night. "I understand if you don't want to, we did just meet a couple of days ago," he said.</p><p>"I'm down," you nod with a smile on your face. "Okay great. It's just gonna be us though, my family is out of town," he put his hand up on the wheel.<br/>You and Suna alone? After last night? I was under the influence, you tried telling yourself. But she knew that she deeply wanted to. And he wanted it just as bad. "Okay, that's cool," you tried to play it off as cool, but you didn't do a very good job.</p><p>"For now we're gonna spend more time with the guys before we leave," he then turned the car off as you nodded.</p><p>Just as you two got out of the car, Atsumu came out with his jacket on. "You two sleep out here?" he questioned to which you and Suna nodded in response. "you shoulda slept inside!"</p><p>You then remembered how you agreed to let Atsumu take you out. After last night with Suna, you really didn't want to do it anymore. "It’s fine. We lived," Suna said, walking past him and heading into the house with you at his side. Atsumu followed.</p><p>Osamu sat on the edge of the couch, staring at the tv while everyone else engaged in their own conversation. You decided to go sit by him and when you did, he looked over at you. "This is a good movie. Isn't it the one we were watching last night?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just passed out and don't remember anythin’," he replied, his eyes glued on the tv. "yer Niko's best friend?"</p><p>You nodded, moving a strand of hair away from your face. "Yeah since we were eight. You two seem like good friends,” </p><p>He shrugged. “I like her. She hasn’t answered any of my texts though,” now that you thought about it, Niko hadn’t texted you either. “Oh...I’ll check on her for you if you’d like,” pulling out your phone, you went through your texts with her and let out a sigh. “Thanks,” he said.</p><p>Atsumu then popped up, plopping next to you on the couch. “Tell me what ya like,” he then said to you. “Umm,” you turned your attention to him, getting the feeling Osamu had been annoyed. “Can’t you see we’re talkin’?” Osamu leaned up, staring at his brother. </p><p>“Miya fight,” someone had said in the room. “I’m just tryna’ talk to her! I’m taking her out on a date!” Suna turned his head and looked at the two of you, your eyes meeting as Atsumu had said this. “And I was talkin’ to her first. Why do ya always feel the need to interrupt people,” and with that Osamu had charged at his twin, landing on top of you. </p><p>Your eyes widened and typically Suna would have found himself recording, but he felt the need to get you out of there so he rushed over, pushing the two boys off the couch and taking your hand. Osamu had Atsumu by the neck, violently shaking him. “Stop it!” Atsumu yelled at his brother.</p><p>“Shouldn’t someone stop them?” you look up to Suna who then pulled his phone out, pressing record. “One second,” he moved to all different places in the room, finding the best angles. </p><p>After their small fight, they went in separate directions and Atsumu brushed your shoulder as he passed you up. You glance back, watching him disappear out the front door. Looking around at everybody else, they were distracted. This appeared to happen often. You slip out the door as well, seeing Atsumu sitting on the bench. “Hey,” you say softly, shutting the door behind you and going to sit next to him. “Hey,” he said, his eyes fixed on the snow. “You okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. You probably don’t wanna go on a date with me after that,” Atsumu seemed sad. Even though you planned to tell him you weren’t looking for a relationship, this made you feel bad. You didn’t want him to think that this was the reason you had said to wait longer. “What makes you think that?” </p><p>He shrugged casually. “Well...if you’d like to know...I still want to go on a date with you,” you nudged him playfully, making him smile. “You do?” he asked, looking to you with a bright look on his face. It made you feel warm. “Yeah,” you nodded. </p><p>“Next weekend. Friday night,” Atsumu told you with enthusiasm. It made you smile. You’ve never been able to experience this feeling and it made you feel good. “I’ll pick you up after school.”</p><p>“Okay, Atsumu,” you grinned, swinging your feet, kicking the snow slightly. Suna stood inside, seeing you through the window and he let out a sigh, stretching and going off to find some food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING FUCK. hopefully, I can go live on tik tok at a decent time so I can talk to you guys. I've just been so busy at night and I try not to do it so late so it's at a decent time. my suna playlist hit 20 followers, not a lot but to me, yes! thank you! this book just keeps growing more and more each day, I'm so thankful for you. and happy Christmas eve? Idk if I'm saying it right, I haven't celebrated since I was like 13 and I'm 18 now lmao. but thanks for all the comments and kudos! I may start asking questions for you to answer as well. matter WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?? AHAHAH, I hope you guys reply to that or else I'll look crazy but yes, anyway! drop your thoughts below! (my touya fic is also being changed to an x reader!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get your playlist ready :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Suna eventually left, not telling anybody you were going to his place. Don't want to give them the wrong idea. "You kissed me last night," Suna brought up the topic with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Did I? I don't recall," you step inside his bedroom and take a look around. It was well organized and clean. "Okay, you can play dumb all you want but just know you're a great kisser," Suna was trying to get you riled up and you suddenly took a seat on his bed.</p>
<p>You did the best you could to ignore his words. He was just teasing you, you thought. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable if I did so," Suna said, moving some things around on his dresser. "No, I'm one hundred percent comfortable around you,"</p>
<p>"Good," he said, walking over and taking a seat next to you. "you wanna suck my dick?"</p>
<p>Your eyes widened at his words, turning and looking at him. Suna lifted a brow, a smile on his face. "Are you being serious?" you then asked him. "Do you not want to? I don't mind if you don't. Just asking,"</p>
<p>It was really hard to read him. You couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. There was half of you that felt like you really wanted to since you've never done it before. But the other half didn't want you to embarrass yourself.</p>
<p>Slowly, you slid off the bed and got on your knees in front of him. Suna watched you with an amused look on his face.</p>
<p>Why not? I mean yolo, you thought as he helped you slide his sweats off, along with his boxers. You let out a breath and he grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him. "It's all right. If you don't want to Y/n, you don't have to,"</p>
<p>"I want to," you blurted out to him. How the hell did we even get here, you thought. Grabbing hold of his cock, you put him in your mouth. You didn't necessarily know what you were doing exactly, but Ren and you have watched porn together before, out of curiosity.</p>
<p>You simply just tried to do the best you could. His head tilted back once he felt your tongue swirl around his tip. Suna grabbed a fistful of your hair, guiding you as you began to bob your head.</p>
<p>He suddenly pushed your head onto him, earning a gag from you. Suna enjoyed hearing this from you. "This okay?" he asked, just to make sure. You hummed in response, sending a vibration off. Suna let out a low moan and it gave you a boost of confidence.</p>
<p>Pulling him out of your mouth, you began to use one of your hands, going back to bobbing your head again. Your cheeks hollowed and you looked up at him, which made his lips part. "Keep looking at me," he demanded.</p>
<p>Again, you pulled him out of your mouth and swirled your tongue around the tip, using both of your hands to corkscrew his cock, continuing to stare into his pale eyes. While putting him back into your mouth completely, your tongue continued to swirl around him, earning another moan. "Just like that," he breathed out and it made you feel weak.</p>
<p>You continued with this, speeding up until you began to feel him twitch inside your mouth. You knew he was about to cum. Not wanting to make a mess, you kept him inside your mouth and waited for him to cum.</p>
<p>Suna let out a moan and slowly bucked his hips into your mouth, painting your throat white. Swallowing every last bit of cum, you pulled him out of your mouth and leaned back breathless. "You did so well," he praised you, his hand still in your hair as he pulled on you, signaling for you to get closer. Bringing you upward, his free hand met with the side of your face and he kissed you passionately.</p>
<p>This took you by surprise by you kissed with back, putting a hand on his chest as you got beside him on the bed, your lips never leaving his. "Let me return the favor," he pulled away for a brief second, your body falling back onto the bed as he began to hover over you.</p>
<p>You stopped, looking at him breathless. "I don't know..."</p>
<p>"I mean if you don't want me to, that's okay. I just wanna make you feel good as well," Suna swallowed hard, biting his lip as he stared down at you. "I want you to...but...I'm new to all of this and I don't—"</p>
<p>Suna shook his head, a smile on his face. "I get that completely. I didn't know that or else I wouldn't have asked you for that..." he said, referring to the blowjob you had just given him. "we can wait."</p>
<p>Wait? "Whenever you're ready, just tell me and I'll do it," he shrugged, leaning away from you and standing, stepping out from his pants and boxers that were pooled at his ankles.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened, looking away. "I'm sorry," you apologized. "Don't apologize. It's okay. That was really good and I appreciate it, so I want to return the favor. Whenever you're ready," he grabbed a new pair of boxers and put them on casually. "you just gave me a blowjob, I don't think you need to look away as I get dressed."</p>
<p>He let out a short laugh and you sat up. "You hungry? We didn't have breakfast. We can go get it or I can make you something,"</p>
<p>"Make me something?" you felt awkward to say this. He was acting so casual about everything, pretending almost as if the blowjob didn't happen. You both got so intimate so fast, you definitely weren't expecting him to ask that of you. "Come on," he gestured for you to follow him and you did.</p>
<p>"And later, if you don't mind...can we stop by my house so I can pick up a couple of things? Since I'm staying here tonight," you leaned up against the counter once you made it in, watching as he opened the fridge. "Sure thing," he said before showing you the things he had to make you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was supposed to be a Christmas update but I may or may not have slept the whole day LMAO. I don't celebrate anymore, but for anyone who still does, I hope you had an amazing day! thanks for 21 followers on the Spotify playlist! also, the reader gave suna a blowjob *smirks* it was so bad cause I rushed through it, so I may go through and rewrite. p.s. you guys may get a little upset with me because I'm writing some things down in my notes *cough cough* Friday *cough* you and Atsumu's date night. just get ready, cause shit is fixing to get real. this book may also have a book two so :) AND DONT THINK I FORGOT ABOUT NIKO EITHER CAUSE I HAVE NO. my notes page is so full of shit BE READY AHAHAH. THANKS FOR ONE THOUSAND HITS AHHHHH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT MF PLAYLIST READY!!! *random burst of energy*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck yes!" you shout, throwing your hands up in the air. You and Suna had been playing games all day. It was late and you had already gone and gotten your things from your house, making sure your dad wasn't home. He hadn’t even texted you either, but that didn’t really bother you all too much. Though, it was odd of him. You didn’t think about it too much.</p><p>Ever since Suna had made you some food, you had been trying to get a hold of Niko. Ren didn't answer when you texted him either. But maybe they were just spending time with their mom since she had come home this weekend. You hoped it was that at least.</p><p>"You okay?" he suddenly asked, leaning back and reaching for his water bottle. "Yeah. It's just that Osamu and I can't get a hold of Niko,"</p><p>Taking a swig of his water, he nodded before swallowing it. "Is that something you should be worried about? Or is it something she rarely does?"</p><p>"This never happens. It's okay, I just overthink everything," you let out a small laugh and put the controller to the side. "Hey," he slid over to you. "I'm sure she's okay."</p><p>You nod and let out a sigh. "Come here," he slid back to his pillows that were placed on the bed, using his index finger to gesture for you to come to him. Your eyes scanned him and then you crawled over to him, laying in his arms like he had wanted you to.</p><p>You were both extremely comfortable. Your eyes closed and then felt like you could fall asleep right here. His thumb rubbed smoothly over the skin on your arm, making you snuggle your head into his chest more comfortably.</p><p>If you could lay in his arms forever, you would. He was so warm too. Before laying in his arms, you felt cold, Suna warming you up once you fell back into his arms. The tv was still on, the game you were playing earlier still popped up on the screen.</p><p>-</p><p>Opening your eyes, you took a look around the room. “Hey,” Suna was standing by the door, taking notice of you. “Where are you going?” you asked, sitting up and squinting your eyes at him. </p><p>“I was gonna go smoke. I didn’t wanna wake you up,” he said, showing off the joint in his hand. “Can I come with?” he nodded at your question and you climbed out of his bed and followed him outside. </p><p>The cold air hit your face and you winced, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Shit, I’m sorry. I forgot to mention we’d be outside, hold this,” he handed the joint to you and rushed back inside for whatever reason, leaving you standing there. </p><p>Suna came back out, a hoodie in his hands. “Put this on,” you exchanged the joint for the hoodie, instantly pulling it over your body. “Thank you, Suna,” he sent you a soft smile and you followed him over to the ladder, looking up as he began to walk up the steps.</p><p>Noticing it began to wobble, you held it still. “I typically smoke on the roof,” he says as he waited for you to come up next. Once you made it up there, he reached into the pocket of your hoodie, pulling out a lighter. </p><p>You were too tired to talk, letting out a sigh and resting your head on his shoulder as you both got comfortable. He stared ahead and slowly passed the joint to you, you declining the offer kindly. “I really like being around you,” you said randomly, making him glance down at you. “you’re so calm, unlike everyone else I hang around. And I just really like that about you. You’re nice, as well, that’s a plus. Giving me the weed on the house and taking me out on a drive...god, I wanted out of that house so badly.”</p><p>There was barely any stars out tonight, but nonetheless, the night sky remained beautiful. The clouds had cleared out hours earlier, allowing the moon to light up Japan.</p><p>Suna continued to look at you, hoping eventually you’d look at him. “We’ve only known each other for like four days and yet, I feel like I want to be around you all the time,” </p><p>After a moment, you realized what you said, pulling your head off his shoulder and shaking your head. “Jeez, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Sorry,” you laugh softly. “late-night thoughts out loud, I guess.”</p><p>“Hey,” he got your attention, making you finally look at him. His lips met with yours softly, your hand reaching up and caressing his cold cheek. This kiss wasn’t like the other times you had kissed, this had much more meaning behind it. Something neither of you could put into words. </p><p>Having never doing any of these things, you still felt so comfortable. Never once did he ever make you uncomfortable, always making sure you were okay. His hand slipped up the hoodie, touching your bare skin which made your mouth open wider from the coldness of his fingers. His other hand continued to hold the joint. </p><p>Your eyes opened slightly, your body falling back onto the roof. Suna pulled away from you, lying beside you and staring up at the sky. “Thank you,” he let out a breath, pulling the joint to his lips. “you’re not like others. Which is why I think that’s why I was so straightforward with you. Feeling like I could ask or tell you anything. Whatever your response would be, that’d be okay. You just respond to me and that’s all I could ever ask for.”</p><p>Blowing the smoke out of his mouth after holding it in, he spoke again, turning his head to look at you. “And fuck, I feel so attracted to you,” he moved the hair from your face with his free hand and his eyes shifted up to yours. </p><p>The only thing you could hear now was your heartbeat. It felt good to have somebody say that to you. Especially him of all people. What was this feeling you were feeling, you had ended up asking yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>debating on that second book, I may just leave it where I'm gonna leave it at. I have the ending all planned out! also, I will probably be updating around this time now, I go to bed at 6 pm and wake up at 3 am LMAO. thank you guys so much for the support on this book! interesting shit happening soon. and thanks to those who are still listening to the playlist, I added some new songs! thank you for the comments and kudos! much love to you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadly, the weekend was over and you found yourself walking down the large hallway at school, heading to Niko’s locker. If something had happened to her, you would have been told and you weren’t told anything. </p>
<p>“There you are!” your eyes landed on her figure as she dug into her locker. “Fuck!” Niko turned and rushed to you, wrapping her arms around you tightly. “Jeez, what the fuck happened?” you asked, pulling back after a moment.</p>
<p>She sighed. “My mom is staying for the rest of the month. She made us give her our phones since she wanted to spend so much time with us,” Niko rolled her eyes, casually walking backward toward her locker. “and my dad was totally okay with it. Like yes, okay Reo, let your ex-wife take over your house. I was so miserable without you. How did your weekend go?” she ended up wiggling her eyebrows and biting her lip, turning to face her locker.</p>
<p>“It was great. I just got worried about you,” you said to her, staring at her. “Oh, did ya now?” Niko shimmied her shoulders playfully, leaning up against you. “And Osamu as well,” her eyes widened. “He said that?!”</p>
<p>You nodded. “Well he seemed a little hurt you hadn’t texted him, but I’m sure he’d like it if you found him in person,” </p>
<p>Niko groaned, slamming her locker. “Why’d my mom have to ruin everything? How did things go with Suna?” she asked as you both started walking down the hallway. “I gave him a blowjob at his house this weekend,” you said to her, a small smile on your face as you said this.</p>
<p>She stopped, looking at you with her mouth wide open. “No, you did not. Y/n! Oh my god!” she then shouted unexpectedly. “you gave your first b-” your hand covered her mouth and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>Staring her in the eye you both began to smile, pulling your hand away and laughing with her. “I stayed the night,” you added, pushing your tongue to your teeth. “and his family was away.”</p>
<p>“You are so coming to my house this weekend!” Niko squealed happily, wrapping an arm around you. “About that…” you trailed off, making her head snap toward you. “There’s…more?”</p>
<p>“Atsumu asked me out on a date this weekend,” Niko pulled you to the side. “What about Suna?” she asked. “What about him? Just cause we did those things doesn’t mean I like him or anything,” you felt like you were lying to yourself. “and Atsumu is the one who asked me out on a date.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “Please cancel on him. He’s so...ugh,” she then let out a sigh. “Let me see for myself. If I don’t like him, then I’ll just be like ‘okay Atsumu, this isn’t going to work out’ and go on with my life,”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Y/n,” Niko almost seemed pissed at you, which confused you. Why would she be mad about that? </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lunch rolled around and you couldn’t find Niko, so you ate in the hallway by yourself, picking at your bag of chips. Someone walked by, making you look up. “Ren,” you stop him. “where’s Niko?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t know, haven’t seen her since this morning,” was all he said before walking away. Maybe she was just talking to a teacher or something. Lunch was almost over and you stared at your phone, reading a book.</p>
<p>There was nothing else left for you to do, other than wasting time before the bell rang. Only three more classes left, you thought to yourself. “Hey,” you look up, your eyes landing on his tall figure. “Suna,” you smiled, locking your phone. “hey.” </p>
<p>“What are you doing by yourself?” Suna walked toward you before down and taking a seat on the floor with you. “Niko...kind of disappeared. She’s the only one I eat lunch with,” you say with a sigh. </p>
<p>He nodded but before he could say anything else, Atsumu and Osamu strolled up to them, Niko at Osamu’s side. “Hey, sorry, I was with Osamu,” she said, her hand in Osamu’s. </p>
<p>“Right, it’s fine,” you would be lying if you said that it didn’t hurt you. If you had known she wasn’t showing up, you would have eaten in the bathroom to save yourself the embarrassment from others seeing you eat alone. </p>
<p>Instead of telling you about it, she just left you. You couldn’t tell if you were overthinking or not, trying not to be bothered by it. “I’m gonna head to class early,” you get up, grabbing your bag and putting everything inside. </p>
<p>“Let me walk ya,” Atsumu offered as Suna opened his mouth, Niko rolling her eyes at Atsumu. “Okay, thanks,” Suna glanced back as you passed him, seeing the hurt written all over your face. </p>
<p>You left with Atsumu. “I’m heading to Mr. Sato’s class,” you inform him and he nods. “You should come to watch us practice more,” Atsumu put his arm around you, pulling you closer to him. “and we have a tournament coming up, you should come to watch that. I could use the support.” he grinned proudly.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Where is it going to be?” you ask him, genuinely curious. “Um, pretty sure it’s at Ariake Arena,” he answered and you nodded. “Okay. When is it? I can try to come,” </p>
<p>He mentally cheered. “In like a couple of weeks, I’ll let you know when it gets closer,” he said to you. </p>
<p>You had never been to any games. You and Niko just stayed at home and watched the broadcasts on TV instead. Surely, it’d be fun to go at least once and see. And you’d get to see Suna. Suna. Why are you thinking about him? Atsumu asked you, not him. </p>
<p>“This is me,” you stopped, pulling away from him. His arm dropped and he smiled. “I’ll see you soon Y/n,” he grinned. “Bye Atsumu,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my playlist has 25 followers, holy shit. thank you guys so much. drama coming soon. well not necessarily drama but the plot is diving in! you may also get a bit mad at me, but it's OKAY. love you guys! probably going to skip to the weekend cause why not, so PREPARE YOURSELVES.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get that playlist ready for me *smirks*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week went by quickly but thankfully it was Friday. You were currently eating lunch in the bathroom since Niko had run off again. She still didn’t have her phone and it made things much more difficult. Today was your date with Atsumu and you were pretty excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your phone vibrated softly in your bag and you sighed, leaning down and taking it out. Seeing Suna’s name your brows furrowed and opened the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Suna: Wanna skip with me? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought alone sounded exciting. Biting down on your lip, you looked up at the stall door and pondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skipping with Suna</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quickly, you typed out a response and let out a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remained in the stall, waiting for an answer on where to meet him. Suddenly, not too long after, you heard the bathroom door open and you looked up. There was a knock on your stall door. “Y/n?” it was Suna. This made your eyes widen and jump up, holding the food from falling from your lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” you then let out a laugh, opening the door up. “this is the girl’s bathroom, you could get in trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna shrugged, his hand on top of the stall door as he stared down at you. “Eating lunch in the bathroom by yourself?” he tilted his head slightly to the side, making you look away. “Yeah,” you say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said, taking a step away from the stall. You walked over to the trash and threw the food in there before walking out ahead of him. Suna put his arm around you and checked your surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was barely anybody out, almost everyone heading off to class already. “Okay, make a run for it,” Suna said unexpectedly making you let out a low laugh, trying to keep up with him. “see my car? Run for it.” he said once you two made it outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocked it before reaching it, quickly getting inside. You did the same thing, opening the door up and letting out another laugh. “The adrenaline,” you say. “I’ve never skipped before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If your dad found out, he’d be more disappointed in you. But you weren’t trying to think of that right now. You were with Suna now. Not like you could focus around him anyway. That way you could have more fun, you decided to turn your phone off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, you watched as Suna drove out of the school parking lot. “Don’t you have volleyball practice?” you asked him. “Missing one won’t hurt,” he replied and you nodded, putting your phone back into your bag and staring out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mainly drove the whole day, aside from stopping at his house so you could both take a nap. It was dark out now. Waiting patiently in the car, you watched as Suna walked into the gas station, paying for gas, and walking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so attractive. And the way he was careless sometimes was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>attractive. Everything about him. Suna stopped at the car, leaning up against it as he filled the tank up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting down on your lip, you leaned back into the seat and waited for him to get inside. He was probably going to take you home now, but you didn’t wanna go. You wanted to stay with him. Just like last weekend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna finished up and got inside, looking over at you. “I’m sure you want to go home,” he said and you shook your head. “I want to stay,” you blurted out quickly and he smiled. “Okay, then,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starting the car up, he left the gas station and headed toward the spot from the time you had smoked together. It wasn’t that far away and it was still secluded. “You okay staying here for a bit?” he asked before turning the car off. You nodded in response, moving up and shifting around. “I got a joint,” he opened up his console box and pulled it out from a case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you keep that in the car with you? What if you were to get pulled over or something,” you asked, watching as he dug around in his pocket for a lighter. “I don’t really care all too much. If it happens, it happens,” he shrugged, handing the joint over to you. “you start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took it and put it between your lips, and he lit up for you. Inhaling, you kept it in your mouth for a bit. Suna stared at you intently. “What?” you asked once blowing the smoke out, letting out a small cough. “I want to fuck you so hard right now,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This took you by surprise, your cheeks heating up. You didn’t really know what to say to him. How were you supposed to respond to that? Passing the joint over to him, he put it in his mouth, continuing to stare at you. “I wanna lie you down in the backseat and get on top of you...pull your underwear to the side...shove myself into you,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed hard and your lips parted slightly. Suna loved this. Seeing the way you reacted to his blunt erotic words. He noticed your legs had squeezed together. “I bet you’re wet already, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No words would come out of you. You were frozen in your seat. “Can I feel?” Suna had put the joint out, setting it to the side and leaning closer to you. All you could do was nod slowly and watched as his hand made its way over between your thighs carefully, sliding between them and spreading them apart. You were still wearing your school uniform, so you had your skirt on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breathing got heavier as you felt his hand right there at your core. “Ah,” he breathed out, looking directly at you to see that your eyes were closed. “look at me, Y/n.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you opened your eyes, you met his pale ones, a smile appearing on his face. “Good girl,” he said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>smut next chapter? or skip it? I'll probably write it anyway lol. READ THIS PLEASE! but I wanna know if you guys would read a haikyuu x house of wax au? it would be an x reader too :)<br/>I have some of the characters and I'll share a couple with you, don't wanna give too much away. Akaashi, Ushijima, and that's all I will tell you :) by the way, it's a horror movie! aka my favorite movie of all time. but I'm genuinely curious :) let me know please, love you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY. I recommend listening to what you heard by sonder :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suna kept his eyes on you, his fingers rubbing against your soaked panties. “You gonna let me do that? Hm? Fuck you in the backseat?” your breathing was no longer steady, instead it was shaky. You nodded carefully. “I want words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” you say, biting your lip quickly after. “Say my name,” he said, his other hand grabbing your face. “Yes Suna,” his fingers moved slowly across your face, slipping his fingers into your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you went to look away from him, his thumb held your jaw, moving your head so you could keep looking at him. “Eyes on me,” he demanded. “close your mouth.” you did as he said, closing your mouth around his fingers. “I love seeing you like this under my touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kept staring into his eyes. “Get in the backseat,” he said, pulling his fingers out of your mouth and leaning back to watch you get back there. Letting out a breath, you moved forward and then climbed on top of the console box before getting in the back, Suna watching carefully as he had a nice view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to ride me, but...since this is your first time, I’ll let you have it nice,” he said, pulling his shirt and hoodie off and leaving it in the seat before following after you. “lie down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as he asked, you laid down carefully. Suna began to pull his sweats down, continuing to stare at you. You were so nervous, you couldn’t tell if you were shaking or not. Were you really about to lose your virginity? Though you had planned to wait until a relationship came along, you wanted this so badly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rested his knee against the seat, grabbing your legs and pulling you closer to him. Biting his lip, Suna leaned down and used a finger to pull your panties down your legs, tossing them to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering his head between your thighs, you tensed up, feeling his hot breath up against you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you felt as two fingers ran up between your folds slowly. “Soaked,” he mumbled, pulling back and leaning down to kiss you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the side of his face, you kissed him back, lips moving in sync with his. Suna lifted your skirt as you continued to kiss, suddenly lining himself up carefully with your entrance. He gave no warning. When you felt him push himself into you, you stopped kissing, feeling a sting of pain. “It’s okay,” Suna moved your face, staring down at you. “it won’t hurt too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you winced, he kissed you again, trying to keep you distracted from the pain. “S-suna,” your head moved away, turning to the side and your eyes squeezing shut, feeling as he pushed himself further into you. Suna stayed above you, watching your face carefully as he did this. There was no pleasure, at least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were trying to be patient, knowing you’d have to go through this eventually. “I’m sorry, I should have stretched you out first,” he said to you, moving your hair from your face. “let me know when to move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna kept himself inside of you, waiting for the confirmation from you. “You okay?” he asked, watching as you tried to breathe steadily. You nodded. Sitting there for a good minute, the pain was still there, but you felt like you were ready for him to move again. “Okay. Move,” you say and he wasted no time in moving himself further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, pulling out of you before going back inside. Now you were starting to feel good, letting out a low pleasured moan. “You’re so tight,” Suna let out a groan, watching as you continued to let moans escape your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand, Suna lifted your shirt up, staring down as your breasts began to bounce softly. Suna went faster, making you wrap an arm around him. “Fuck, Suna,” you moaned and his eyes shifted, looking at your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just by seeing how you were taking him so nicely, almost made him cum right there on the spot, but he contained himself, pushing his hand against the car door and going faster. “You look so good for me,” Suna praised, continuing to shove himself into you. He was careful not to go too deep, not wanting to hurt you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes finally opened, looking up at him as he gained pleasure from watching you. All that could be heard was the moans that escaped your mouth, and his skin slapping yours, occasionally the low groans coming from him. “Be loud,” he said suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was way too embarrassing for you, trying to keep yourself contained by biting down on your lip. Suna thrust into you quickly, earning a yelp from you. “Just like that,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please,” you begged. “I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna only picked up the pace, his hand holding your face still so he could watch as you came undone. “Oh…!” your fingers had dug into his back, now. Your mouth opened and you felt yourself cum. “Suna, oh fuck!” you moaned out loudly, almost sending him over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, he pulled himself out of you making you clench around nothing. Suna wasn’t taking the risk of cumming inside you, as nice as it sounded. “Come on, finish me off,” it was then you realized he had no condom. Taking him into your mouth, he pumped himself a couple of times before releasing his cum into your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back breathless. You were both sweating. “Such a good girl,” Suna watched as you wiggled underneath him. “I can stop by the gas station and get you some water. Then take you home if you’d like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t say anything, still breathless. You got lost in thought, as well. Suna had just taken your virginity. Suna just fucked you in the backseat of his car. He had gotten dressed and then helped you, handing your panties over and pulling your shirt and skirt down. “You all right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming in response, Suna climbed back to the driver’s seat. “Can you get up here okay?” he glanced back, watching as you rose. “I think,” you finally say, letting out a breath and getting back into your seat. You were so tired now, wanting to sleep right here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing you couldn’t, you reached into your bag and pulled your phone out, turning it on. “Next time I fuck you, you’re going to ride me,” he said to you, almost making you blush at his words. “you did so well for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Messages popped up onto your phone, your eyes widening. “Fuck me,” you sigh, hitting your head against the seat. “I just did. Round two?” Suna asked, looking over at you before realizing you were on your phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many missed calls and texts from Atsumu and Niko. It wasn’t late enough for your dad to be home, so you were glad to see none from him. You had spent the whole day with Suna, forgetting about your date with Atsumu.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so close to 30 followers on the playlist! and the plot finally dives in! you guys wanted the smut so bad, I just had to give. I'm updating too much, I may not update for at least two days. and I may not be active today since the chilling adventures of Sabrina came out today and my friends and I will be binge-watching together. working on the house of wax au right now! thanks to those who gave me feedback on that :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get that playlist ready (thanks for 32 followers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suna only started the car and began to drive away. You fucked up. And it made you feel terrible. Immediately, you typed away at your screen, replying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take Atsumu long to respond, Suna now pulling up to the same gas station from earlier. "Be back with some water," he said, getting out of the car. You really didn't pay much attention to him, only feeling bad for forgetting about your date with Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu: You can make it up to me by staying with Niko tonight and sneaking out with her</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out the window, you sighed. You and Niko haven't exactly spoken too much this week. Speaking of Niko, you went and checked the texts from her, seeing what she wanted. That means she must have her phone back as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Niko: Sneaking out to see Osamu tonight. You should come with me</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over to the register, seeing as Suna paid for the water. It shouldn’t be too hard to ask him to take you there instead, right? You’d just have to inform your dad about where you would be going. “Suna,” you began once Suna had opened his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got inside and handed the water bottle over to you. “Hm?” he hummed. “Do you think instead of taking me home...you could take me to Niko’s?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” he said plainly, putting his hand on your seat and putting the car in reverse. “just tell me how to get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you turned the cap and put it up to your mouth, downing a bit of the water. “I’m such a terrible person. I forgot about my date with Atsumu,” Suna didn’t seem to care all too much. “Yeah, instead I fucked you in the backseat,” he said bluntly, turning down onto the main road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only made you feel worse. “No need to say it like that,” you tell him, pressing your head against the window. “It’s the truth,” Suna shrugged, licking his lips. You didn’t even want to answer that, so you sat in silence, occasionally telling him where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as you went to mutter a thank you to him, he pulled your hair lightly. “I’m going to fuck you again,” he said, pressing his lips to yours. After a second, you pulled away in case anybody saw. “Is that why you invited me to skip school with you?” you ask suddenly, pulling from him completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I like you,” Suna said, turning to face the steering wheel. He likes you? “O...oh,” you say. “I would never do that to you, Y/n. Trust me,” and you did. You trusted him. “but go have fun with Niko and...text me, yeah?” his head tilted slightly, glancing over at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. “Okay, yeah,” and with that, you got out of his car and headed up to Niko’s door. The girl opened the door, catching Suna in the car as he reversed from the driveway. “You were with Suna?” her eyes widened. “you two seem awfully close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing back, you shook your head. “It’s nothing like that,” Niko let out a sigh and let you inside. “So you blew Atsumu off...for Suna?” Oh god, here we go. You already knew it was a mistake, you had just simply forgotten. As much as you were excited to tell her about the loss of your virginity, you kept it all to yourself. </span>
  <span>“It’s like I just said, Niko...it’s not like that at all. He only picked me up since he was coming by anyway,” you didn’t want to argue with her, so you only hoped she could drop it. You didn’t want to feel worse about the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Niko did drop it and you stopped by Ren’s room to say hello but he wasn’t there. Wondering where he was, you walked back to Niko’s room and the two of you waited until it was around 2 am to sneak out. “We haven’t done this in forever,” Niko grinned over at you, making you smile softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you say. Atsumu hadn’t texted you, which made you wonder if he was even still coming. That was really the whole point in coming. “He should be here soon,” Niko said, referring to Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant you would be third-wheeling sadly. But nothing you could do about it now. Niko opened the window and threw her things outside, crawling through and waiting for you to follow after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did the same, crawling through the window and jumping onto the wet grass. The snow had melted sadly. “Okay, now we wait,” she said, peeking around the corner of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A honk startled you and Niko grinned happily. “Okay, come on,” she said to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you. Atsumu sat in the backseat, making you feel warm. “What’re you doing here?” Niko asked, turning to look at him as she got into the passenger seat. “What? Am I not allowed to be? I’m here for her, you two can do your own thing,” he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niko was so against Atsumu. But why? Niko grabbed Osamu’s face, kissing him passionately. Osamu was taken aback, having to pull back from her. “Missed me?” he asked and you kept your eyes on Niko, watching as she leaned her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Atsumu asked, leaning back. “Oh...I was doing some things for my dad,” you lied, biting your lip quickly after. “That’s okay. I have you now, don’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile at him, slowly turning away. Your mind lingered on Suna. “Yeah,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so I kinda wrote a little scene for the second to last chapter (somewhere around there), and I'm sorry in advance. I said I wasn't going to update again but it's New Years, so I decided why not. HAPPY NEW YEAR.  WORKING ON CHAPTER ONE FOR MY HOUSE OF WAX AU AFTER I PUBLISH THIS! (also have the before reading published on wattpad for the cast) very excited cause I've never done an au either :). a lot of you felt bad for atsumu, I'm sorry :( if you saw my notes right now, you'd all be flipping out.<br/>EDIT: PUBLISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR MY HOUSE OF WAX AU! GO CHECK IT OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on,” you guys were at a park, Atsumu trying to pull you from the others so you guys could be alone. “I’m not counting this as a date. I want to take you out on a real date.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, grabbing hold of his hand. Atsumu dragged you away to a bench closer to the woods. “Are you free tomorrow?” he then asked, resting his hands up on the bench. “Oh, uh...I think so? I’m not too sure,” you didn’t understand why it was so hard to answer a simple yes or no question. “Well, I’ll be texting you,” he told you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This felt wrong. About an hour ago, Suna was taking your virginity and now here you were, sitting with the person who you had forgotten about. It wasn’t intentional, though. You couldn’t stop thinking about Suna’s words to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would never do that to you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he mean that? Or was it just something he said so he didn’t hurt your feelings? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no telling at this point. You just gave it up so easily for him. He made you weak. “Y/n,” Atsumu waved a hand in front of your face. “Hm?” you ask. “Do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I what?” you were confused since you had spaced out. “Sneak down to the party down the road? Don’t even have to tell the other two,” you stare at him, not knowing what to say. “Come on, you do owe me,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced back at the slide, watching as Osamu and Niko made out. “Okay, yeah sure,” he took your hand once more, squeezing it tightly as he began to lead you out to the woods. “you’re not going to kill me, are you?” you were hesitant, slowing yourself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby, no,” he grinned, turning slightly. You took another look back before disappearing with Atsumu. “Do you even know where to go?” you looked around the darkened woods. They had moved further from the lights, having more trouble seeing. “Yeah. This is a pathway that leads straight toward the house. Just trust me, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to trust him. You were just nervous. Holding onto his hand tightly, your hand began to become sweaty, making you pull it out from his and wipe it on your skirt. You were only just now starting to feel sore, your legs becoming tired quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked, glancing back at you. You nodded. “I think I’m just tired,” you say to him. “Hop on my back,” Atsumu stopped, a smile on his face as he faced you. “N-no, thank you,” letting out a small laugh, he shook his head. “Come on, just hop on. We’re not that much further anyway,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked past him. “Exactly, so I can walk,” Atsumu put a hand on his hip as he watched you, smiling to himself. “If you say so,” he said, jogging to catch up to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gate near the end of the path, making you turn and look at Atsumu. “I’ll prop you up,” he said, walking closer to the gate. Taking a look around, you made sure there wasn’t a gate to open before doing this. “Okay,” you sighed, walking toward him as he leaned down, holding his hands out for you to step into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you did so, you grabbed the edge of the fence. Atsumu had an amazing view from down there, glancing up occasionally until you threw yourself over the fence. He followed after you. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked, confusing you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes scanned his face. “Why wouldn’t I be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not to sound weird or anything...but you’re kind of bleeding,” Atsumu scratched the back of his neck. It was too early to start your period, your eyes going wide. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you breathe out. “why were you looking!” you cough out, pushing a finger against his chest. He backed up against the fence. “pervert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why the fuck were you bleeding? “I’m no pervert! I just...I’m sorry,” he sighed, looking away. “you were just above me. Which is no excuse. We can go back if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at him, searching his brown eyes. He seemed sincere to say the least. Still doesn’t make it okay. “No,” you huffed, turning and crossing your arms. “we’ll go inside, but I need to go to the restroom first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu sent you a soft smile and led you inside the house, music playing. “Upstairs,” he nudged you. “Will you come with me?” you had never been here before and there was a good amount of people, making you not want to leave his side. “Of course,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together you headed upstairs, searching for a bathroom. “Here,” Atsumu said, holding the door open. “Thanks, I’ll only be a minute,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had sat down, discovering that you were definitely bleeding. Was it because you had lost your virginity? That would make more since your period was weeks away. You sat there, having no idea what to do. “Atsumu?” you called out for him. “Yes?” he came to the door. “Could you possibly -” you were cut off by sirens, your eyes widening. Instantly, you cleaned up the best you could and opened the door, Atsumu rushing inside and shutting the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Window,” he pointed with his eyes before rushing over. “is everything okay?” he asked while opening it up. You locked the bathroom door. “No - yes. I’ll be okay,” you reply, watching as he finally got it open. “It’s probably going to be a far jump. I’ll jump first and I’ll catch you,” Atsumu said, gesturing for you to go through the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing out the window, you sighed, feeling incredibly tired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Atsumu followed after you, shutting the window. “Okay,” he then looked down, sitting on the edge and dropping carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red and blue lights flashed, lighting up the area. “Come on,” he said, waiting for you. “Atsumu, I can’t,” you say. “Yes, you can. I’m right here,” Atsumu smiled up at you and you took a look back, seeing as the doorknob began to turn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now or never. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Closing your eyes, you pushed off the edge and landed straight into his arms. He instantly put you down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” the gate was in the very back yard, neither of you knowing if you would make it there without being caught. “Fuck this. We’re not going back to the park, okay? Just...my house isn’t that far away. If you’re okay with it, we can go there,” his eyes scanned the area as he said quietly. “Fine! Just...let’s go. I don’t want to end up in jail,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing hold of your hand, you made a run for the gate, going to unlock it quickly. “Hey!” someone shouted. “Atsumu,” you said as he fumbled with the lock. “I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he finally got it unlocked, pushing you in front of him. “Just go straight forward,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” the same person shouted. It must’ve been a cop. “Don’t stop. Just keep going,” Atsumu took a look back, slamming the gate shut and running to catch up to you. You let out a laugh, Atsumu confused. “Wow,” you say, continuing to run with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” Atsumu himself also began to laugh, happy to see you like this. “It’s just been a crazy night,” you were careful to say. He swallowed hard. “Yeah,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit, Atsumu looked behind, realizing the cop had no longer been chasing you. “Okay, we can stop, my house is here,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping, you coughed and then let out a sigh. “I’m tired,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take my bed,” walking through the backyard, you looked at a sweaty Atsumu. “You’re not so bad, Miya,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, walking up to his window and sliding it open. “Really?” he thought that after tonight, you wouldn’t want to be around him anymore. “Yeah. That really got my adrenaline going back there,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You climbed through another window, this time finding warmth. “And um...did you find anything for the bleeding?” his face reddened and he looked away. “I...no,” you tell him honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom should have some of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll be back,” he left the room and left you by yourself. You sighed, wiping your face. “This it?” he came back about a minute later, holding up a tampon. “Yes, thank you,” you smile softly before disappearing down the hall, him showing you where the bathroom was. “I got you some clothes…” he sat outside the door, waiting for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you cracked it open, seeing a pair of boxers and a shirt. “You’re really sweet, Atsumu,” you gladly took them and changed, taking a look at yourself in the mirror as you did so. Biting your lip, you leaned toward the sink turning it on and splashing water on your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good,” he laid on the floor, on a small pallet he had made for himself. “Thanks,” you blush and walk over to the bed carefully. “goodnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Y/n,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.4k words! longest chapter I think. there will be long chapters like this occasionally. I keep updating, I hope that doesn't bother you guys all too much. don't forget to check out my house of wax au. you guys should know that there will be smut with Atsumu in the future! what do you think Suna is going to think about this? or let alone, Niko? hm? loving the comments you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get that playlist ready :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up the next morning, you looked down on the floor to see that Atsumu was missing from his pallet. Taking a look around the room, you heard a feminine voice. "What the hell is wrong with you!" it was faint.</p>
<p>Getting out of the bed, you peeked outside, seeing as Niko stood in front of Atsumu. <em>What?</em> "Just get over yourself," Atsumu went to turn around, but Niko pushed him lightly. Atsumu stared at you, instantly leaving Niko. Niko almost frowned at the sight of you in his clothes, taking it the wrong way. "We should go," Niko said to you.</p>
<p>He turned around. "No," he said. "she barely just woke up. If she wants to leave, she'll leave, but don't drag her with you just because you didn't have a good time."</p>
<p>"I'll stay. Thanks, Niko," you say, crossing your arms. Atsumu glanced at Niko who had hurt written all over her face. "Atsumu and I have plans today anyway."</p>
<p>Niko bit her lip, rushing down the hallway and heading into a room. "Here's your phone," she said, coming out and tossing it to you. You barely caught it. "Where are you going?" Osamu walked out of his room, watching the girl leave.</p>
<p>She didn't reply, opening the door and walking out, slamming the door after her. You were confused. Why was she acting like that? "Did something happen between you two?" you suddenly ask Atsumu, Osamu going into his room and shutting the door. "She's just trying to get me to stay away from you," he shrugged.</p>
<p>"Well..." you trailed off, turning and going to sit on the bed. "is there a reason that I should?"</p>
<p>Atsumu stared over at you. "No," he said.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You and Atsumu had gone to the theatre. "The fair was closed today, sadly. I would have taken you there instead of here. The next date will be better, I promise," he held onto your hand, swinging your arms.</p>
<p>"Okay," you smile at him. There was a small ice cream shop down the pathway, so you walked there and got two ice cream cones. Atsumu had you take a seat at a table.</p>
<p>Cars drove by on the road not too far away and you couldn't help but watch the traffic. There was one car that stood out to you, making you look harder. Suna sat in the driver's seat, another girl in the passenger. A pang of jealousy hit you. Instantly, you looked away, staring down at the table. "Here you go," Atsumu walked up, handing the ice cream cone over to you. "you okay?" he then asked, seeing the look of hurt on your face.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..." you took the ice cream cone once more and took one last glance at the road. Suna stared at you and you tried not to stare back at him, turning your attention back to Atsumu. "You don't look fine," he said.</p>
<p>Shaking your head, you also shook the jealousy away. <em>You're with Atsumu</em>, you said to yourself. "Sorry about...last night. I thought that we could have a good time at the party," he sighed before licking his ice cream. "It's okay. I enjoyed it. First time running from the cops and <em>boy</em>...did that feel amazing," you tried to keep your mind off Suna.</p>
<p>"And...sorry about this morning with Niko. I don't know why she's so against me," he says casually, looking at you while he licked his ice cream. "Me either. I'd like to know why though," you thought you did, but that would soon change.</p>
<p>It was cold out, neither of you having any idea as to why you wanted to sit outside in the first place. Quickly after finishing your ice cream, you headed to his car. "Do you need me to take you home? Or...would you like to spend more time with me?"</p>
<p>You grinned. "I'd much rather spend more time with you," just then, your phone vibrated. It was Suna.</p>
<p><b>Suna:</b> <b>Date with Atsumu? Also, no need to look so jealous. Just a friend. If anything, I'm jealous you're on a date with him instead of me. Especially after last night. Your moans just keep replaying over and over in my head</b></p>
<p>Slowly, you turned your phone over, locking it. "Actually...that was my dad. He says I need to get home," Atsumu frowned. "That sucks. All right, I'll take you to my house to get your things and then take you home," he says, starting the car.</p>
<p>"Um, don't worry about it. I'll just get it later," you tell him and he nods. Flipping your phone back over and unlocking it, you licked your lips and stared at the message. Biting your lip, you told yourself no and shut your phone off, waiting until Atsumu brought you home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY HEY HEYYYY. very short, I apologize. but I'm also trying to make this book about 30 chapters and all the good shit starts going down in the 20's. and I know that this is a suna book, just hang in there for me, please :) don't wanna spoil the ending though. and school is starting soon, no telling how often I'll be able to update. not to get sad or anything, but I may fall back into another depressive episode. but I'll do everything I can to update for you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get that playlist ready :) i recommend listening to daddy issues by the neighbourhood though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t thought this through, walking into the house with a guy’s clothes on. Your dad sat on the couch, staring over at you. “Hey...dad,” shutting the door, you headed into the kitchen, in hopes he wouldn’t question you.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” he asked, following after you. Your eyes squeezed shut, realizing you had no weed since you and Suna had smoked it all together. Casually, you spun around on your heels, looking at him. “What do you mean what is wrong with me?”</p>
<p>He continued to stare at you. “You know what I’m talking about, Y/n! Skipping school? That isn’t like you. And you’re barely home anymore. At first, I let it slide, knowing that I’ve been hard on you and such...but if I’m going to let you have freedom, no more skipping school! And you wonder why you’re probably never going to do well in life…” he sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>You stood there, leaning against the counter as he said this to you. It’s the first time he’s said anything like this and you actually listen. “You’re lucky I’m letting it slide this time. If you do it again...I <em>swear</em>,” he pointed a finger toward you before turning around.</p>
<p>Just when you thought he was done, he turned around again. “And what are you <em>wearing</em>! Were you with a boy...Y/n,” you felt like you were about to cry, feeling stupid for not even thinking about walking into this. There was no point in lying to him. “Yes...I was,” he frowned. “You fucked him didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Your eyes widened and suddenly you went to walk past him, but he stopped you. “Answer me!” you yanked your arm from him and he grabbed you again. “Stop! No! I didn’t! Just leave me alone!” the tears you held in were now slipping down your cheek, pulling away from him completely, throwing yourself against the wall.</p>
<p>He continued to stare at you, the disappointment clear in his eyes. Surprisingly, he let you resume down the hallway into your room.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hours passed by and you laid in bed, watching anime. There was a knock on the door and your eyes shifted over, hoping for him to think you were asleep. “I heard you laugh earlier...I’m heading off to work. Sorry for earlier,” he apologized. You didn’t say anything, not taking his apology. There was homework that needed to be finished and once you heard him leave, you put your laptop away and dug around in your bag. “Shit,” you mumble, realizing that because you skipped school, you didn’t have a chance to grab your other books out of your locker.</p>
<p>Lying back against your bed, you glanced over at your nightstand where your phone laid. Biting down on your lip, you rolled your eyes and reached up and grabbed your phone.</p>
<p>Almost instantly, you unlocked it and headed for Suna’s contact. You pressed the button and held the phone up to your ear and waited for him to answer. “Well, well, well…” Suna’s fingers tapped against his leg, smirking into the phone. “miss me?”</p>
<p><em>His voice</em>. “I just need another eighth. If you could bring it by...that’d be great and <em>highly </em>appreciated,” Suna glanced over at the clock. “Okay, yeah. Give me a few and I’ll head there,”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Suna,” you say before ending the call. Slowly, he pulled the phone away from his ear and laid it in his lap, leaning his head back. “Gotta go,” he then said, standing up and looking over at the girl lying on the couch. “Hm,” she pouted. “so soon?”</p>
<p>Suna nodded and headed for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow? Or possibly next weekend?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he mumbled and walked out the door, leaving her in the house by herself.</p>
<p>You laid on the floor, for no apparent reason. Just because you felt like, really. Your phone buzzed and you picked it up, hoping to see Suna’s name, but instead, you saw Atsumu’s.</p>
<p>
  <b>Atsumu: Had an extremely good day today. Can’t wait to see you again soon, Y/n.</b>
</p>
<p>You typed out a simple <em>you too, Atsumu</em>, and hit send before throwing your phone up onto your bed. There was a knock on the front door and you dashed for it, taking one look in the mirror and fixing your hair before opening it up. Suna walked in and shut the door, kissing you instantly.</p>
<p>That was not what you were expecting, <em>at all</em>. His hands found your face and he turned you, pushing you up against the door. His knee sat in between your legs, keeping them apart. “Suna,” you say, finally pulling away from him.</p>
<p>He stared down into your eyes. <em>Fuck it</em>. Kissing him once more, your hand palmed him through his black sweats, making him let out a groan. “My room,” pulling from him again, you held onto his hand and led him to your room.</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you again?” he whispered, pushing you down onto the bed while you were turned around. Your face hit the comforter and you glanced back at him, aching. “I’ll do it…” he then said, hovering over you and holding your hands back. “harder.”</p>
<p>“W-wait…” you say. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>Suna didn’t release your hands. “And why is that?” he asked. You were no longer bleeding, so there was nothing really stopping you from going further. You just felt sick with yourself. Going on a date with someone else, then letting Suna fuck you. Finally, he let go of your hands and stepped away from the bed, allowing you to flip over. Slowly, you rose and looked at him.</p>
<p>His head was tilted slightly, staring a hole through you. “What’s wrong?” you swallow hard. Suna shook his head. “Just thinking about everything I’d do to you if you’d let me,”</p>
<p>Those words alone were able to get your breath to hitch. You knew you wanted this. Suna casually walked over to the bed, pulling the baggy of weed out of his pocket. “All right, here you go,”</p>
<p>Leaning over, you grabbed the money from your drawer and handed it over to him. Making the exchange, you felt yourself about to randomly cry. Why? You had no idea. “Hey, hey,” he cooed as he watched your head began to fall. Suna kept it up, scanning your face. “did I do something?”</p>
<p>“No - not you,” you then tell him, trying to look away from him. His hand remained on your chin, not allowing you to move. “Then what’s up?” he asked. “you can talk to me.”</p>
<p>At first, you were hesitant, but you went ahead and did it, feeling as though you could truly open up to him. “I’m not entirely sure why. Maybe it’s just...my dad,” Suna’s eyes darkened and his head moved to the side, licking his lips as he did so. “Your dad, hm?”</p>
<p>You looked at him, confused. “Yeah,”</p>
<p>“Does my little girl have daddy issues?” <em>oh shit</em>. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t have to say anything though, his fingers climbing into your mouth as he continued to hold your head up. </p>
<p>He kept going, his long fingers heading to the back of your throat. An unexpected tear slipped down from your eye, Suna taking notice and wiping it with his thumb. “You like it when I call you my little girl?” he stopped his fingers from going further. “close your mouth...and <em>suck</em>.”</p>
<p>You did as he said, closing your mouth and sucking on his fingers softly. Every time you’re with him, things seem to escalate quickly. It’s never intentional. Maybe it’s the way he looks at you. Or the way he talks to you. There was something about him that you liked. But if you were being honest, you liked everything about him.</p>
<p>This may feel weird, sitting here sucking on his fingers as he wipes your tears away, but you secretly <em>loved </em>every second of it. Just then, the front door opened and you froze, Suna taking a look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>school resumes tomorrow, so I probably won't update. I'm going to try to work all day and get ahead. hopefully, I don't slack off like I did last semester. I wasn't going to publish this today but think of it as an update for tomorrow. I love you guys. I really appreciate the love and support. and hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter. and I enjoy reading your comments :) thank you so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANKS FOR 38 FOLLOWERS ON THE PLAYLIST GUYS! ANYWAY, GET IT READY. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO BITCHES BROKEN HEARTS BY BILLIE EILISH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My dad," you try to whisper but it came out as nonsense since his fingers were still in your mouth. "Sorry," he said, pulling them out and sticking them in his mouth so casually.</p>
<p>Pushing Suna to the side, you pulled a book out of your bag. "Who's car is that in the - " your dad stopped, his eyes on Suna. <em>God</em>, this was so bad.<em> Fuck</em>. <em>Fuck</em>. <em>FUCK</em>. "driveway. Who's this?" Suna looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Dad...this is Suna," you say, standing up. "he came here to help me study." Suna nodded along, quickly standing. "Nice to meet you, sir. Y/n just needed help with Chemistry so I stopped by to help her. Hope you don't mind," he stuck his hand out for him to shake. The same hand from just moments ago, your face heated up with embarrassment.</p>
<p>Your dad glanced over at you before shaking his hand. "Is this the boy you were with last night?" Suna was confused considering he took you all the way to Niko's. "I suppose not." your dad said after a while, smiling at the boy.</p>
<p>"Anyway. I just came to grab my phone, since I left it here. Suna, nice meeting you. And Y/n...<em>calm down</em>. So unlike you," he mumbled the last part, turning and leaving the room. "With Atsumu last night?" Suna put a hand on his hip.</p>
<p>Your face fell. "Suna..." he cut you off, hearing as your dad slammed the door. "Does he know I fucked you in <em>my </em>backseat?" you went to reply, but nothing came out, making you look to the side. Suna walked closer, grabbing your face. "does he?" you shook your head.</p>
<p>"<em>Naughty</em> girl," he squeezed your cheeks before pulling away. "okay. Well, sorry, I didn't get to roll the joints beforehand, I didn't have time. Want me to do it now?"</p>
<p>Slowly, you nodded and sat on the bed, watching as he dug for the baggy of weed hidden somewhere under the comforter. Laying on the bed, you watched as he went over to your desk and opened the baggy up, reaching into his pockets. You couldn't believe he remembered you didn't know how to roll. With your old dealer, he always refused to roll for you.</p>
<p>You could get the job done, but it was miserable trying to perfect it. "You know..." he began. "Atsumu isn't dating material."</p>
<p>"Suna," you stared at him. He over up at you. "Just saying," he shrugged. You sighed, falling back into your pillows. "I can't believe my dad walked in,"</p>
<p>Suna grinned. "I enjoyed it. I found out you've been a naughty girl...and he didn't know his daughter was about to get fucked by me - hard." you puff your cheeks. "Shut up. I was <em>so </em>nervous. I'm sorry, Suna..."</p>
<p>"Hm? For what?" he asked. Rolling your eyes, you let out a breath. "if it's because of Atsumu, don't be. I wouldn't worry about it too much. You can do whatever you want."</p>
<p>You then stared at him as he licked the paper carefully, sealing it perfectly. He was so confusing. Suna makes it seem like he likes you, yet at other times, he doesn't seem to care about anything. You knew he was careless, but you just wished he would at least try to make an effort, aside from everything sexual. Maybe then, you could stop whatever you're doing with Atsumu and be with him instead.</p>
<p>At this point, it seemed like Suna was only around you for <em>one </em>thing. Sure, you may enjoy everything you do together but maybe you'd like more. "Are you using me for sex?" you blurt out and he sighs. "Y/n...now, I thought I told you that I liked you,"</p>
<p>"Doesn't seem like it," you mumbled, looking over at the mirror on your wall. "You're just not paying attention," Suna laughed softly, continuing to roll the joints for you. Was that the case? You paid close attention. The texts, memories, the looks he gives you, and the way he touches you. There was so much. <em>But </em>his actions.</p>
<p>Not that you had any room to talk, but who was that girl in his passenger. It wasn't any of your business to ask him either. Did you even trust him? "Can I ask you something?" you then peer over at him. His eyebrows raise. "why does Niko <em>hate </em>Atsumu? Is there something about him I don't know about?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. He's my best friend. But as to why she hates him...no clue," Suna swallowed hard and leaned back, finishing up. "I probably shouldn't say this...I'm pretty sure at one point earlier in the year, Atsumu and Niko hooked up."</p>
<p>Your eyes widen. "She would have told me if she did..." or so you thought. Did something happen between them that she didn't want you knowing about? "I don't really remember all too much. Stoned off my ass. But I swear I remember him mentioning he fucked her. That's how she met Osamu, I think,"</p>
<p>She has sex with Atsumu, then moves onto Osamu? That's weird and unlike her. Let alone, her doing anything with a guy and not telling you about it. Why would she not tell you about it? So many questions ran through your mind, Suna watching as you zoned out. "Don't think about it too hard, okay? Look, I gotta run but I will see you tomorrow,"</p>
<p>Standing up, he walked over and kissed you passionately. Your eyes closed slowly before he pulled away. And why the hell was Suna doing all this with you while Atsumu was his best friend? Atsumu clearly liked you, yet Suna didn't seem to care about that either.</p>
<p>Grabbing his hand, it quickly slipped back out as he walked out of the room. You sighed and shoved your face in the sheets, letting out a quick groan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>put yall seatbelts on :) this is where everything starts to go downhill. my notes are full and ready to be written out! prepare yourselves as there will more than likely be some angst in the next few chapters to come. it shouldn't last long. also, some familiar faces will be popping up soon *wink* not giving away who it is though, you can guess. I'm gonna try not to end this book off on a cliffhanger if I don't write a second book, which is 50/50 at this point. (it would be a huge time skip, so time skip suna). and I'm talking a lot but I'm updating cause my virtual teacher hasn't sent an email out for us yet, so I probably won't even start school until next week. (this is so chaotic) and thanks for all the kind messages!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY! THANKS FOR 39 FOLLOWERS, SO CLOSE TO 40 OMG.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday rolled around and you walked through the hallway, searching desperately for Niko. She wasn't talking to you, so you needed to see her in person. If that's why she didn't want you talking to Atsumu, then you'd leave him alone, but there had to be more there.</p>
<p>Even if you could find Osamu, that's good enough for you. You caught the back of Suna's head and went to holler for them, but then Atsumu ran to his side. There was no way you could face both of them at the same time, so instead, you turned around and headed to your next class.</p>
<p>Niko made sure to avoid you the whole day, so after school, you decided to check the last place you thought she could possibly be. Ren also avoided you earlier today. Heading toward the volleyball gym, you took a deep breath and stepped inside, taking a look around.</p>
<p>The girl sat on the sidelines, waiting for Osamu to get done with practice. Suna was the only one to notice your presence, glancing over at you as he marched over to your supposed best friend. "Niko," you began, gaining her attention. She rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing her bag and trying to brush past you. "what did I do?"</p>
<p>"Please, just leave me alone, Y/n," you had never been so lost in your entire life. "I don't understand what I did wrong. Why are you avoiding me?" Niko finally stopped, the boys turning and looking in you guys' direction.</p>
<p>She spun on her heels and stared at you. "I'm <em>sorry</em>...do you not remember what happened this weekend?" Atsumu threw the ball to a teammate and watched the two girls. "I - I do. Look if you want me to stay away from Atsumu, say the words. You never told me you slept with him...I didn't know," you whispered to her.</p>
<p><em>Boy </em>was that a mistake. "Who the <em>fuck </em>told you that?" she was serious. You weren't about to rat Suna out, so you remained silent. "If that's why you didn't want me seeing Atsumu -" Niko pushed you, making you drop your bag. Suna rushed up there, defending you. "Okay, Niko," he said.</p>
<p>"Really, <em>Suna</em>?" Atsumu appeared at your side as well and Niko stared at him. Nothing made sense to you. But you were so desperate to make it make sense. "you don't know anything, Y/n. Please, just...don't talk to me."</p>
<p>She left you standing there in between the two boys. You watched as she left you and you almost felt like crying. Did you just lose your best friend? And was it over a <em>guy</em>? "You okay?" Atsumu asked, finally looking at you.</p>
<p>"No," picking your bag back up, you walked away from the two boys. "Should we go after her?" Atsumu asked Suna who then shook his head. "She needs space," he patted Atsumu's back and then walked back onto the court, ready for the ball to be passed over to him.</p>
<p>Atsumu knew this was all his fault.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You sat at your desk, earbuds in while writing down into your notebook. There was a knock at your window, but you didn't hear it. Not until the second one. Your head snapped toward the window, feeling startled.</p>
<p>"Suna," you mumble and take your earbuds out. Walking over, you slid the window up, Suna climbing in instantly. "are you crazy? My dad is home."</p>
<p>He nodded, his lips curving up into a knowing smile. "Just needed to see if you were okay," he said as you shut the window. Suna sat on the bed and watched as you walked over to your desk, connecting your Spotify to the TV so your dad didn't hear him. "And you couldn't have texted? Called?"</p>
<p>"No, I knew you'd feed me bullshit. Here I am," Suna grinned and raised his arms, taking a look around the room. You leaned against the desk, arms crossed and you sent him a disapproving look. "My dad catches you in here and I'm -"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," he says softly, reaching his hand out for you. When you took it, he pulled you closer to him. "I don't understand, Suna. All she had to do was tell me <em>something</em>. There was no need to do that. Niko has never been like that, that's the confusing part. And the fact she never said anything about Atsumu. It's none of my business...I guess. <em>I don't know</em>."</p>
<p>You felt comfortable under his touch, wanting to snuggle up to him. "Don't think about anything right now, okay?" you didn't say anything else, resting your head against him. For some odd reason, you wanted to kiss him. You wanted him to kiss <em>you</em>. But this was fine.</p>
<p>Getting up, you walked over and turned the volume down before locking your door and flipping the light switch, making your way back over to him. Laying in the bed with him, he laid down. You both faced each other, foreheads almost touching.</p>
<p>The music played lightly in the background and you adjusted your head, staring into his elegant pale eyes. Slowly, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. It was a gentle and sweet kiss. He contained himself, pulling away. Knowingly, you turned onto your other side and faced the closet door, Suna wrapping his arm around you.</p>
<p>Almost instantly, your eyes closed and pulled you closer to him. "Thank you, Suna," you say quietly. "Always," he replied, also closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking there is going to be 32 chapters, but I'm not entirely too sure. I'm thinking about doing a giveaway. if anyone is interested in participating, what kind of gift card should I do?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY (THANKS FOR 45 FOLLOWERS WOW) and thanks for 7 Spotify followers :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Suna..." you stared at him. "you don't have to." he insisted on taking you home since it was cold out and Niko had abandoned you. "Get in my fucking car. Don't make me turn you around against the hood and f-"</p>
<p>Before letting him finish, you opened the door and got inside. You huffed. Suna smirked, knowing he had won this battle.</p>
<p>Today at school was so different. But it had been like this for a few days. Still...it was strange not having anyone to run to, Niko no longer there. She still avoided you. Atsumu also appeared to have avoided you as well, and that only made it obvious that they had slept together.</p>
<p>You even saw Ren today, him turning the other direction. It seemed all you had left was Suna. You weren't really complaining but he was no Niko. "I win," he said, getting into the car and turning the radio on. "Whatever you say," you roll your eyes, sliding down in the seat.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Atsumu came running out of the school and over to the car. "Y/n!" your eyes widened and you opened the door. "Atsumu? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I need you to know that...I didn't sleep with Niko, okay? I don't know who told you that or whatever. But I didn't. Niko is mad, but I think she just hates that you're around me," he choked out, coughing quickly after. "I ran here so fast."</p>
<p>If that was the case, why did Niko make it seem like she did? "We can talk about this later, Atsumu. I'm sorry, I have to get home," you say, knowing your dad would be waiting for you. "Wait," he was quick to kiss you. Suna looked away, staring ahead at the school as people walked out.</p>
<p>You gave him a small smile and sat down, shutting the door. "He seems to really like you," Suna said, beginning to drive while Atsumu continued to stand there. "I guess..." you trailed off, staring out the window.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should stop this? Whatever it is," you then say, looking over at him. Suna let out a laugh. "Really?" you frowned, looking down into your lap. "Yes, really. Or...<em>I don't know</em>. Everything is so confusing right now, I don't know anything,"</p>
<p>Both of you sat in silence until he stopped in front of your house, taking a look and noticing the front door was opened. There was no car in the driveway. "Y/n," he mumbled, staring at the opened door as he unfastened his seatbelt. "What?" you ask, looking over and noticing.</p>
<p>Suna opened up the door. "Stay in here," he demanded. Were you going to listen to him? No. Taking your seatbelt off rapidly, you got out and began to follow him. Suna noticed you and rolled your eyes, making you shrug.</p>
<p>He pushed the door completely open, making sure nobody was hiding behind the door. A woman stood in the kitchen, staring at Suna. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, lifting a brow. You stepped up behind Suna, looking around him. "do you know her?" Suna glanced back at you.</p>
<p>"No," you reply, staring at the woman as she wiped her hands on a towel. "Oh my <em>god!</em> You must be Y/n," the woman ran toward you, practically pushing Suna to the side. As she squeezed you, you stared at Suna, confused. "Sorry, I don't know you. Please get off me," prying her off, you pushed her lightly. She kept a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Suddenly your dad appeared in the hallway. "Oh great! You've met," your eyes shifted to him, then back to her. "Dad. Who the hell is this woman in our house," you looked her up and down in disgust.</p>
<p>She had black hair and dark eyes. The blue dress she was wearing stopped at her knees, revealing the rest of her legs. "Excuse her," your dad walked up with a smile on his face. Suna felt like he was intruding, almost taking a step backward. "this is my girlfriend. We've been dating for a few months...and I just thought it'd be great for you two to finally meet. Suna, why don't you join us for dinner?"</p>
<p>You looked over at him. "Please," you mouthed but he had already nodded without looking at you. "Why not," he said.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"How long have you two been dating?" the woman asked, swallowing the hot food. "We are not...dating," you reply quickly, dropping your fork on accident. Suna reached out and placed the back of his hand on the side of your thigh. You took it into yours. "Oh. Your dad here said you two were getting intimate?"</p>
<p>You stared at her and then looked to your father. "No. We are <em>not</em>," you lied. "I don't know why you'd tell a stranger that." he shrugged, Suna staring a hole through him. "That makes me uncomfortable," you shift around in the chair, leaning back. "Why? I only told her the truth. It was obvious as to what you two were doing when I showed up here,"</p>
<p>The woman smiled. "I'm no stranger, dear,"</p>
<p>"Don't call me <em>dear</em>," you snapped at the woman. "Y/n...do not speak to her like that. She's a guest in this home," your dad huffed. "Then don't go telling other people our fucking business," Suna lifted a brow, a small sarcastic smile on his face.</p>
<p>You looked at Suna, feeling as your hand was becoming clammy. "Excuse me?" your dad moved his attention to the boy sitting next to you. "I think you heard me,"</p>
<p>"Suna," you whisper, making your dad look over at you. "Was the food good?" the woman asked. You still hadn't learned her name yet, not that you wanted to know it anyway. "No," Suna said, looking down at his plate. "obviously not."</p>
<p>You couldn't believe the way he was acting toward them, you just knew your dad was furious. "I bet after you leave, my daughter is going to go with you and you'll have sex with her, right?" the older man laughed, taking a sip out of his drink. Suna stood, slapping the cup away from him. "Watch your damn mouth," Suna said through his teeth.</p>
<p>"Okay, Suna, let's...just go," you say, standing as well and walking around the table. "The fact that you talk about your daughter like that...is just disgusting. And then tell people? I don't know what you're trying to pull here...but, just know that I did fuck your daughter. <em>Hard</em>. And she liked it. I'm taking really good care of her," Suna nodded along and your hands dropped to your sides. "let's go."</p>
<p>You stood there, Suna taking hold of your hand and dragging you away from the house. "He's so lucky that I didn't put my hands on him,"</p>
<p>"Why would you tell him that?"</p>
<p>Suna's eyes opened in realization. "Oh, I'm <em>so </em>sorry. I just...snapped," he replied. You leaned against the car and let out a breath. "Suna, my dad is going to hate me more now,"</p>
<p>He swallowed hard. "Come on, just get in the car. I'll you to my house, my mom is home though," Without protesting, you got inside and waited for him to drive away. Everything was just falling apart. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may do two updates a day? who knows. that's what I've been doing, so why not. get ready! the big thing is getting so close. hope you enjoyed this. I love each and every one of you. suna snapped, though. he may do something stupid soon and it involves a daddy kink so dojfjitgjrt PREPARE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY :) *thanks for 56 followers!*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Thursday and you sat in the library, your legs crisscrossed on the seat. Jotting down your notes in your notebook, you felt exhausted, ready for the day to end already. It was your free period. Typically, you and Niko would do something but she still wasn’t talking to you.</p><p>Spending your time in the library was the only thing you could think of. Besides, you needed to catch up on school work. Perfect opportunity. Suna was walking by, looking in your direction and continuing to walk until he realized it was you. Stopping, he turned and entered the library, taking a look around and walking to the table you were at.</p><p>“What’re you working on?” you looked up, your eyes catching his as his fingers dragged across the table. Dropping your pencil, you let out a huff. “Just some notes for chemistry,” Suna nodded, leaning on the table and looking at you.</p><p>You looked around. “What?” he kept staring, so you had to ask. “Oh, nothing,” he stood up straight, shaking his head. The silence was awkward. Randomly, he leaned over and knocked your pencil off the table. “So...wanna have a little fun?” Suna held a proud smirk on his face, leaving you confused.</p><p>“Sunaaaa,” you dragged his name out, closing your eyes. “as nice as it sounds, I can’t get in trouble again.” you thought he was talking about skipping once more, but <em>boy </em>were you wrong.</p><p>He leaned down under the table to grab your pencil which he had rolled off. Crawling underneath, your face heated up and then you squeezed your legs shut. “Suna!” you whisper-yelled. “Hm?” he hummed, his hands rubbing up and down your legs as he sat comfortably under the table.</p><p>The thought of this happening here...in the library, excited you. You almost wanted to protest, but before you could even say anything, Atsumu walked in. “Atsumu,” you say as Suna began to spread your legs apart carefully, kissing the inside of your thigh softly. “what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well, I saw you sitting here with Suna, speaking of which...where’d he go?” Suna almost chuckled to himself as he pulled your panties down with the help of you lifting slightly. “<em>Oh</em>,” you choke out.</p><p>Suna licked between your folds. “He was...just...<em>fuck</em>, um, I think he said something about - <em>oh my god</em>,” your words were slurred, confusing Atsumu. “something about leaving...something in the locker room,” you hoped he would leave after this, but he walked over to the table, leaning against it as Suna had previously done.</p><p>There was a long awkward pause.</p><p>Bringing his hand up, he began to rub your clit. “You okay?” Atsumu asked you. “Yes, I am,” you tried to steady your breathing. “Listen, I don’t mean to bother you...but this weekend, there’s another party. Hopefully, this one won’t get busted and we won’t have to run from the cops,” Suna was hearing everything, making sure to keep his face in between your legs, continuing to work his magic.</p><p>He knew you were close and he could not wait to taste you. Atsumu was so confused, seeing as it seemed like you were struggling. “Is that a yes...or no? You definitely don’t have to. I just enjoy spending time with you -”</p><p>“Yes!” your hands slapped the table and your eyes closed, reaching your orgasm. It only took minutes. <em>Fuck</em>. The librarian was nowhere to be seen, thank <em>god</em>. Atsumu’s eyes widened. “I wanna go with you.” you breathed out carefully.</p><p>You planned on saying you didn’t know but, there was no coming back from that. Suna licked you up, making sure to get every last drop of your sweetness. “Okay,” Atsumu smiled awkwardly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”</p><p>Finally, Atsumu left the library and Suna remained in between your legs. “Suna,” you whisper. “get out.”</p><p>Hearing him chuckle, you sighed and felt as he pulled away. Crawling out from under the table, he appeared at your side. “I loved every moment of that,” he grinned, holding onto your panties. “Hey, give those back,” your eyebrows furrow and you try to reach for them, Suna yanking them away. “Mine,” he said and shoved them into his pocket.</p><p>“I no longer owe you, but I will tell you now...that was fucking amazing. You’re such a good little girl for me. But finding out that you ran from the cops with Atsumu,” he shook his head, pushing his tongue to the back of his teeth. “anyway, I’ll catch you later.” the same smirk from earlier appeared on his face as he began to walk away, running a hand over his mouth.</p><p>You had thought about this before, but now you really wondered if you should cut things off with him. Atsumu was clearly into you and maybe you were kinda into him. Suna did get you in trouble when you got back home yesterday, you were almost grounded but because your dad said “<em>Oh, I like him. He’s got balls,</em>” he didn’t do anything.</p><p>Niko appeared at the end of the table and you finally took notice of her. “I didn’t sleep with Atsumu. But I don’t think we can be friends anymore, I’m sorry. I just need space,” with that, she turned and left the library. It’s not like the friendship was anything in the end, anyway.</p><p>Slouching back into the chair, you took a look around the empty library, letting out a sigh. “He took my panties,” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that was kinda fast, but you know what I don't have the energy to go back and fix it right now. gonna try to update again today. I was busy yesterday and didn't have time to finish this to publish, so here it is now. just WAIT for the party tomorrow. you won't be expecting it and I'm very excited to write it. also, I had someone reach out to me on Tumblr the other day and I thought it was very sweet. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME, LOVE YOU!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY. I recommend listening to yeah right by Joji. *thanks for 8 Spotify followers, and 56 playlist followers*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the sidewalk, you looked out for Atsumu since he was taking you home. "Hey, the car is over here," Osamu jogged up to you, pointing to the middle of the parking lot. "Thanks," you say.</p><p>You thought of Niko and for a moment, you wanted to ask about her but you stopped yourself. "I don't know," Osamu took notice of the saddened look on your face. "nothing made sense to me either. I can only ignore it and move on."</p><p>Nodding your head, you followed him out to the car. "Atsumu is typically late getting out here, but I'll just take you to the house and he can walk," Osamu took a look back before getting inside the car. You smiled at him. "You don't have to sit in the back either. I'd much rather you sit upfront," he said.</p><p>"Okay," you kept the smile on your face and walked around to the passenger, getting inside. Turning the radio on, he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Having only sat there for two minutes, Osamu got aggravated and started the car. "He can walk,"</p><p>Just before he could back up, Atsumu popped up behind the car. "Hey asshole!" he yelled, walking and climbing into the back. Osamu didn't say anything, he only kept driving. "Hey," Atsumu smiled, leaning forward and pecking your cheek. "Hey," you smile, turning slightly.</p><p>-</p><p>The three of you walked up together, your eyes scanning the large house. "I'm probably going to leave soon," Osamu says with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Nobody cares," Atsumu said as his hand slipped into yours.</p><p>You yank your hand away from him, making him frown. "I care Osamu," you tell him. "just like...don't drink."</p><p>Walking inside, you walked around the people and found your way into the living room. "You feeling okay?" Atsumu stopped and looked at you, a smile on his face. "Yeah," you tell him, watching as Osamu disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>You couldn't help but wonder if he and Niko had broken up. <em>Poor, Osamu</em>. "Are you sure?" the boy lifted a brow. "I'm sure, Atsumu. It's just your brother...he seems so sad,"</p><p>"Oh well," he shrugged. Your eyes shifted to his. "You're so mean. He's your brother. Try caring for him once in a while, you should ask if he's okay sometimes," Atsumu made a face before it quickly perked up again. "Oh, there's Suna. I'd say let's go say hi, but he appears to be busy," your head turned and Suna sat on the couch, a girl to his side.</p><p>His hand cupped the girl's cheek, kissing her slowly. So slow that you could see his tongue slip into her mouth. Your heart was crushed, making you turn to face Atsumu. Staring at the ground, you swallowed hard and let out a breath.</p><p>Before coming tonight, you said you weren't going to drink. Yet, you had the urge to drink so badly. Suna pulled away from the girl finally and Atsumu dragged you over there. "Hey," Atsumu greeted him and the girl looked at you.</p><p>You made sure not to look at either of them and Suna took notice of this. "Hey, I didn't think you two were coming tonight," Suna smiled. You rolled your eyes, knowing that he heard Atsumu yesterday while he sat under the table. "Let's go," you turned to Atsumu, leaning up against him while sending him a pout.</p><p>The kitchen was a straight shot from the living room, Atsumu grinning and waving Suna goodbye before you headed to the kitchen, him following after you. "You're drinking?" he asked and you nodded in response, grabbing a cup.</p><p>Atsumu was going to drink, but since you were, he would rather watch you drink and take care of you. He stood there and waited while you down two cups, almost gagging at the taste. "Jeez," you groan, coughing softly.</p><p>"Please, slow down," Atsumu sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry," shaking your head, you put your hands on the counter and held yourself there. Your eyes were starting to burn, tears screaming to roll down your cheeks.</p><p>You didn't want to cry. You refused.</p><p>Standing there, you stared at Suna, watching as his eyes opened, darting in your direction as he made out with the girl. <em>Fucking asshole</em>. "I'm leaving," Osamu appeared. "So soon Osamu?" you turned your head. "Yes. There's nothing here for me to do. Y/n, call me when you're ready to leave as well," you nodded. "Okay, thanks,"</p><p>Looking back toward Suna, he was gone and you closed your eyes. "Come on,"</p><p>-</p><p>After playing a few games, you found yourself walking upstairs with Atsumu. He looked around and then scratched the back of his neck. Finding an empty bedroom, you pulled him inside and kissed him.</p><p>Pulling him back to the bed, you pushed him against it, making him laugh softly. You were just upset and angry. Suna was such an <em>asshole</em>, making out with that girl in front of you.</p><p>But you felt like a hypocrite. Technically, Atsumu was the one who kissed you in front of him. You felt as if it was payback. As you were consumed in your thoughts, you began to mess with Atsumu's belt buckle. He stopped you. "Stop," he mumbled, pulling away and sitting up as you sat to the side. "you're drunk."</p><p>"So?" you shrug.</p><p>Atsumu rubbed his face. "I'm not doing that, Y/n. I'm <em>not </em>taking advantage of you. You're drunk, I'm sober," you didn't think of it like that, staring at him. "But...I just...I thought you wanted to,"</p><p>"Yeah, if you weren't drunk,"</p><p>"I'm sorry," you apologized, bringing your legs up to your chest. "Hey, don't do that," Atsumu sighed, leaning over to you. "I wasn't thinking. And it was stupid of me - <em>very </em>stupid. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me," you mumble. "I'm gonna go, Atsumu."</p><p>He watched as you stood. "I'll be down there in a minute, we'll call Osamu. Wait for me okay?" you nodded and then left the room, heading back downstairs.</p><p>Just as you got halfway down the stairs, someone stopped you. "Hey, Y/n," it was Kai. "I didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," you stopped, looking at him. "I just came...with my boyfriend." Kai nodded before making a face. "You got a boyfriend? Since when?" he questioned. "Since like a week ago," you mumble. "I gotta go, though."</p><p>Walking down the stairs, Kai stopped you again. "Um, I'm back to dealing again. I got some xans on me and a few perks if you're down to buy. I'm sure weed isn't doing the job anymore," he laughed and you shook your head, reaching the living room's wooded floor.</p><p>"No, thanks. If I need anything, I'll ask my new dealer," Suna stood in the corner, his eyes landing on you before diverting to Kai as he followed closely behind you. "I have to go," you remind Kai.</p><p>"Nobody wants to buy from me anymore," Kai continued to talk as you reached the front door. Suna took a look upstairs, realizing that Atsumu wasn't following. Kai touched your shoulder and you pulled away from him. "Would you stop fucking touching me, <em>please</em>. And it's probably because they found someone new,"</p><p>He noticed how bold you've become, but didn't realize you were slurring all your words, being too high to understand clearly. "Just, if you could maybe buy one thing off me -"</p><p>A loud shatter cut him off, making you turn around. "Suna, what the fuck!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh oh...HERE WE GO! a lot of you are worried that y/n will end up with atsumu, but that won't be the case. if it was, it'd be an atsumu fanfic. patience :) and TRUST. love you all very much, and thanks for the kind comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY (song recommended in the chapter itself)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes widened as you watched the glass fall to the ground. Suna held the other end of the beer bottle before dropping it.</p>
<p>Kai grabbed his head. "What the fuck man!" he yelled, turning to Suna. "She told you she didn't want to buy anything. Leave her the fuck alone," Suna walked toward you, grabbing you by the arm and dragging you away from the house.</p>
<p>"Suna," you mumbled, trying to pull away from him. "Suna!"</p>
<p>He stopped, staring at you. "What?" you breathed heavily, taking a step back from him. "Why the fuck would you do that!? You can go to jail!"</p>
<p>"I did it for you!" he yelled back, making you flinch. Suna sighed. "And I didn't fucking ask you to do that for me!"</p>
<p>You were tired, ready to go home and forget about all that's happened tonight. Suna grabbed your hand again, this time picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. "Suna, I swear! Put me down!" by now, you were causing a scene, people coming out with their phone in their hands.</p>
<p>Suna was way more powerful than you, able to keep you firmly on his shoulder as he walked down to his car. Atsumu ran outside, searching everywhere for you.</p>
<p>"Fuck you," you tell Suna as he opened the door. He rolled his eyes and shut the door, letting out a sigh as he walked around the car.</p>
<p>The whole car ride was silent. "Take me home," you say, turning your body against the door. "You're shit-faced. I'm not taking you home to your shitty dad," Suna said plainly, taking a turn. "Suna, please, I don't wanna do this,"</p>
<p>He didn't say anything and instead kept his focus on the road. "I can't believe you kissed that girl in front of me," you say quietly. Suna remained silent. "and I can't believe you bashed a bottle over my ex-dealers head!"</p>
<p>The only thing that could be heard was his light chuckle. "It's not funny," you say. “No, no...I’m not laughing about that,” he grinned, shaking his head. You could care less, staring out the window. You only wanted to go home and cuddle your blankets.</p>
<p>“My mom is home and my sister is at our dad’s,” Suna stopped the car. “Okay, bye,” you say, closing your eyes. Suna sat there, staring at you. “Just come on,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>You didn’t move an inch. He was going to get you out of this car one way or another, even if that meant throwing you over his shoulder again. Hearing the door opened, you let out a relieved sigh until your door opened, causing you to almost fall out. “Asshole,” you grumble as he picked you up once more, shutting the door once he had you over his shoulder.</p>
<p>It was too tiring for you to protest, so instead, you just laid hung over emotionless. Carefully, Suna unlocked the door and closed the door with his foot, locking it back before carrying you into the room.</p>
<p>
  <b>I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO RUNNING ON E. ITS BEEN ADDED TO THE PLAYLIST!</b>
</p>
<p>Shutting his bedroom door, he dropped you onto the bed. You laid there, swallowing hard as you stared up at him. Suna seemed to have been thinking hard, standing there as he stared back.</p>
<p>You almost knew what was about to happen and you were okay with it, feeling as you sobered up from arguing with Suna. Slowly he slid his shirt off and walked over to the edge of the bed, his thumb running along your lower lip. “Can I fuck you?” Suna’s words were cold, sending shivers up your spine as you closed your eyes.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” as you nodded, Suna flipped you over roughly, taking you by surprise. He pulled you closer to him. “You wore this for Atsumu?” he asked, his hand traveling up your leg slowly. When you didn’t answer, he smacked your ass. “answer me, it’s not hard.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” you nearly moan out. Suna lifted the dress up, holding you by your hip as he then pulled it over your head, revealing your bra and panties. Pulling your body against him, he unclasped your bra and you let it slip down your arms before tossing it to the side.</p>
<p>He kissed your neck softly, his hand traveling to the hem of your panties. You tilted your head to the side, giving him better access to your sweet spot. His fingers found their way inside, giving you a small rub before teasing you.</p>
<p>“Suna,” you moan out quietly. Slowly, he ran his finger between your folds, feeling how wet you are for him. “Such a good little girl,” he wrapped an arm around your neck, keeping you still as he rubbed around your hole.</p>
<p>His touch was gentle yet again, almost making you melt. Suna’s finger pushed into you carefully, making your breathing hitch. You felt as his cock hardened against your back and you bit your lip. He kept his finger still for a moment before twirling it against your walls.</p>
<p>Inserting another finger, he curled them, making sure to reach your g-spot. Your back arched and you let out a soft moan, careful not to be too loud. Suna continued to hold onto you, plunging his digits in and out of you. Your head moved, turning to look at him sleepily, your legs almost giving out. If it wasn’t for him holding onto you, you’d be face down onto the bed already. </p>
<p>It was a job alone trying to keep quiet. But there was no way you were letting anything out with his mother being in the same house. Suna gazed down at you, watching as you struggled to keep your lips locked. His lips brushed against yours before hungrily kissing you, continuing to move his fingers inside you, curling them occasionally.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” you moan into his mouth, and just before you could come undone, he pulled his fingers out of you. “You’re not cumming on my fingers - you’re cumming on my cock,” the words alone almost made you cum on the spot.</p>
<p>Suna pushed you down on the bed after drawing away from you. “Get on all fours,” he demanded, staring as you strived to get up from how weak your limbs were. He peeled from his pants and boxers, stroking himself a few times before coming up behind you.</p>
<p>He grabbed you by the hips, sliding you closer to him. “Suna, <em>please</em>,” you begged, taking a look back. Just as you did, he ran his cock along your entrance, gathering slick. Taking a hand, he continued to stroke himself before teasing you with it.</p>
<p>Taking you by surprise, he thrust into you. Unintentionally, you let out a yelp. “You’re going to sit just like this until I say so,” he grunted as he continued to thrust himself shallowly inside you. This was only the second time the two of you have had sex, yet it practically felt like the first time. The way he stretched you out thoroughly, and he wasn’t even in you entirely. “Suna, <em>oh my god</em>,” your body fell limp, your face falling into the mattress.</p>
<p>Suna shook his head, smacking your ass. “Didn’t I tell you that you were going to sit there until I said so?” he breathed, leaning forward and bringing you against him. Your head rested in the crook of his neck, or tired to at least - it wobbled due to the deep hard propulsions from behind you. Suna’s hand wrapped around, grasping your throat to keep you still.</p>
<p>“<em>Harder</em>,” you bit your lip, feeling as his grip tightened around your throat. Suna let out a breath, stopping altogether and pulling out of you, leaving you to clench around nothing.</p>
<p>You took this time to catch your breath and you turned your head slightly, needing to know why he had stopped. Before anything was said, Suna had shoved back into you with much more force, your body jolting forward slightly. “<em>Suna</em>,” you moaned out again, tears brimming at your eyes. His cock was fully into you, feeling every inch of him.</p>
<p>Suna wasn’t holding back. “<em>No</em>,” he grunted, thrusting forward. “who I am?”</p>
<p>You were confused, trying to think but your mind went blank as he continued to fuck you. “<em>Y/n</em>,” he breathed, slowing down. “who...<em>am</em> I?”</p>
<p>Realization washed over you. “<em>Daddy</em>,” you finally choke out and he rewards you with a quick smack on the ass before thrusting into again. Suna let go of you, your body falling limp once more. This time, he kept you face-first into the sheets, holding your hands back while thrusting into you like there was no tomorrow. “Fucking hell, Suna,” your moan was muffled.</p>
<p>Your walls tightened around him and you began to babble out a string of curse words. “Fuck,” he sighed, pulling out of you and releasing onto your back. You laid there, ass in the air while moving your head so you could breathe properly.</p>
<p>Both of you struggled to find air. “Hold up,” he stepped back, reaching for a towel. Suna wiped you clean and he laid at your side, your legs slid down the sheets and he stared at you. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.</p>
<p>You thought it was because of how rough he had been, but he was referring to the party. You laid breathless, so you didn’t respond, you only stared into his eyes. His hand reached over, moving the hair from your face so he could see you perfectly. “Goodnight, beautiful. Get some rest, okay?”</p>
<p>Without even thinking, your eyes closed and Suna pulled you closer to him as you both laid there exposed. Suna turned, looking up at the ceiling before waiting until he heard your breathing steady, going over and grabbing your phone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well...I did tell you that there was going to be something that involved a daddy kink and it ain't over yet. there's going to be a two month time skip in the upcoming chapters. enjoy this while it lasts. okay, this is my last update for a bit. I wanna write ahead and I've noticed I'm updating too much so I'm going to be writing the next chapters for you all, keeping them in the drafts until the time comes. this book is almost at its end. get ready for the chaos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY (thanks for 64 followers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes fluttered open and you laid there, staring at where Suna should have been. Rising, you took a look around the room, checking to see if he was anywhere in the room.</p>
<p>He must've been somewhere in the house. You tried to stand, holding onto the bed for support as your legs were far too weak at the moment. Sitting on the edge of the bed, your eyes closed and you let out a deep breath. You couldn't exactly figure out what you and Suna were doing.</p>
<p>Last night was too much.</p>
<p>From Suna breaking the bottle over Kai's head, to him bringing you back home and fucking the sunshine out of you...it made you wonder. Continuing to hold onto the bed for support, you quickly got dressed and waited against the bed, hoping Suna would soon make an appearance.</p>
<p>You sat there for a good five minutes until the door quickly opened and closed, revealing a shirtless Suna. "Morning," he said, leaning against the door and staring at you. "you okay?"</p>
<p>"My legs are like...practically nonexistent," you purse your lips, looking up at him. Suna smiled before walking over to you. "Suna, we have to talk."</p>
<p>He knew that was coming and he had been dreading it. But nonetheless, he nodded before walking around the bed and sitting on the edge. "Last night was good...but <em>Suna</em>, I think that we should stop," crossing your arms, you proceeded to look away from him.</p>
<p>Somehow he knew you were going to say that, and he thought he prepared himself for it but hearing you say it just only made it worse. Suna knew that this was his fault, so he didn't put up an argument. "If that's what you really want, then okay,"</p>
<p>You wanted him to at least make an effort, so it'd help show you that he did care. Suna wanted you, he just didn't want to admit it. To himself or anybody else. "It's not like we're in love or anything," Suna added in, making it worse.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes off you. "Okay, good to know," trying to hide the hurt from your face, you turned. "I'll see you around school then." you wanted him to grab onto your arm and force you to look at him, but he didn't do that.</p>
<p>Instead, he glanced up, watching as you made your way out the door the best you could. As you left the bedroom and headed down the hallway, making your way to the front door, a woman sat on the couch. A smile appeared on her face when she noticed you. "Hey, you must be -"</p>
<p>"Sorry, mom. I've gotta take her home," he sent her a knowing look and she frowned instantly. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you though," your lips curved into a soft smile.</p>
<p>Suna's mother watched both of you walk out the door, Suna pulling a hoodie over his head as he put a hand on your back to support you. The whole ride to your house was silent. It wasn't anything new, except it was an awkward silence, neither of you knowing what to say.</p>
<p>"You and that girl seemed like...you were having a good time," you say, glancing over at him to see his reaction. He remained emotionless. That's one thing he was really good at, hiding his emotions. "Yeah, except I didn't fuck her as hard," his response was blunt, it made you roll your eyes. Suna didn't even fuck her, though. He had only said that to make you angry. It only hurt you.</p>
<p>Your mind went over to Atsumu and then you turned to Suna. "Where's my phone? Have you seen it?" Suna sighed and reached into his pants pocket, making your eyebrows furrow. "Why's it in your pocket?</p>
<p>"It was just laying there and you didn't grab it, so I did. I just forgot to mention it," he shrugged, handing it over to you. You had a few texts from Atsumu and you kicked yourself for having ditched him once again for Suna.</p>
<p>You decided to just call him whenever you got inside. "Thanks," you looked to Suna as the car came to a stop. "For what? Breaking a bottle over your ex-dealers head? Taking you home and fucking you hard? Or for driving you home?" he finally looked at you.</p>
<p>"For the ride," and with that, you got out of his car. Standing there, Suna didn't wait for you to go inside like he normally did. He needed to get away from you. A sigh escaped your lips and you walked inside, your dad sitting at the dinner table. He laughed, unexpectedly.</p>
<p>"What?" you asked nervously. He shook his head. "I love your boyfriend," he grinned. "My <em>what?</em>" His eyes widened and he let out another laugh.</p>
<p>Was there something wrong with him? Or did Suna do something? "Here," he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "I received this around one am last night. And I know you don't have a dick, so I know it had to be none other than Suna."</p>
<p><em>Oh god</em>.</p>
<p>The older man held the phone up for you to see. Your eyes widened. "Your daughter calls me daddy too," your dad quoted the message and you felt embarrassed. "kids got balls - literally."</p>
<p>Without saying anything more, you went to your bedroom and sobbed into your pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>based on a true story ^. the volleyball tournament is in two chapters, are yall ready to see some of the best boys? trying to fully decide if I'm going to do book two, and I think I will. it will be time skip suna (don't attack me if I've already said that, my memory is so bad). I'm currently writing chapter twenty-five, putting lots of focus into that one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY (thanks for 68 followers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your dad had left for work hours ago, and Atsumu was on his way over. You had Suna on your mind, not be able to shake the thoughts of him away. It was you to end things with him, and you thought it was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>He didn't make an effort for anything. All you two ever did was have sex and smoke weed together. That's it. You wanted more. There was a knock at the door, pushing you from your thoughts.</p>
<p>Wandering over to the door, you opened it to reveal Atsumu. "Hey," he sent you a smile and you allowed him to come inside. Sadly, you couldn't return it. "I'm sorry about the party," you guided him back to your bedroom. "I just got worried about you is all. Why did Suna...break the bottle that dudes head?"</p>
<p>"Oh," was the first thing you said before continuing to answer. "he just...wouldn't leave me alone. Suna noticed and helped me."</p>
<p>Atsumu sat on your bed as you did the same thing. "Y/n, are you sure you two are just friends? It seems that there's a lot going on between the two of you. I don't want to get in between something else..."</p>
<p>You swallowed the lump in your throat. "No. I wouldn't even really consider us friends," you say, lying to yourself. "he's just my dealer."</p>
<p>"You just disappeared last night, too. Osamu was also pretty worried about ya. People at the party said they saw you leave with Suna," Atsumu cleared his throat. "Yeah, we got into an argument," you tell him. You weren't lying about that, you just simply left out the sex part.</p>
<p>Atsumu believed everything you said, having put so much trust into you. "It doesn't matter, anymore. I'm just truly sorry for ditching you on our date, then trying to get you to...have sex with me at the party. Then leaving you alone by yourself. I was drunk and angry," you had sobered up after the argument with Suna, but it didn't matter anymore as you had said.</p>
<p>"Everything is okay. But...I do ask you to do one thing for me," Atsumu grinned happily, his face bright. "Hm?" you hum in response. "The tournament is in a few days, will you come? Osamu will drive you,"</p>
<p>Your eyebrows knitted together. "Osamu plays as well though, right?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Nah, Osamu quit volleyball like a week ago, <em>bastard</em>. Wants to focus on foodservice or whatever, who cares. I can't believe he fuckin' did that,"</p>
<p>"Oh," was all you could manage to say. "Yeah, it's whatever though. I'll get over it," he shrugged before his hand attached to the back of his neck, scratching it lightly. "but are ya down?"</p>
<p>You nodded. "Of course!"</p>
<p>"And there's going to be lots of people there," you nodded once more, leaning against the couch. "I'll be looking for you."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Atsumu stayed over and the two of you laid in the bed, watching tv. "I cannot believe he did that!" you complained, shaking your head at the TV. Atsumu grinned at you. "This is why I don't watch TV," you sighed and fell back onto the bed.</p>
<p>A knock on the front door and you looked to Atsumu. "Just a second," you say before standing and heading into the living room. It was a strange hour for anybody to be here, not that anybody would want to come to see you anyway.</p>
<p>Opening the door, you came face to face with none other than Suna. "S-suna," you take a look behind you and shut the door so only you could see out of it. "Don't worry, just came to drop these off," he reached into his pocket and pulled out your pair of panties.</p>
<p>He dangled them around on his finger before you snatched them from him, shoving them into your pocket. "Suna?" a voice came from behind you. Suna pushed the door open, taking a look at Atsumu. "Hey," he greeted, walking over and doing a handshake with him.</p>
<p>You felt awkward. You couldn't tell if Suna was doing this on purpose or not. Whatever he was doing just made you more infuriated with him. Here you were trying to push him aside and now he invites himself into your home, <em>asshole</em>.</p>
<p>"What're you doing here?" Atsumu glances over at you as he asks this. "Oh, I just came to drop off some weed," you held in a breath as Suna said this, scared he'd say what he actually came here to do. You knew he wouldn't hesitate to do so.</p>
<p>"Nice," Atsumu grinned, pulling you closer to him. "Y/n and I were just in the bedroom." you looked up at him, with a confused expression on your face. There was no reason to say that, so why would he? Suna almost felt like punching him, seeing as Atsumu was trying to make him jealous.</p>
<p>Suna nodded. "I'll leave you to it then," Suna took a step back and you stared a hole through him as he turned around, wrapping his hand around the doorknob and opening it up.</p>
<p>Pulling away from Atsumu, you walked over and locked the door, your hand lingering on the doorknob before finally heading back into your bedroom. "You seem mad," Atsumu says as he followed you.</p>
<p>"Not mad, 'Tsumu," you tell him, falling back onto your bed. "'Tsumu? I like that," he smiled and shut the bedroom door. You ignored him, laying against the headboard and pressing play on the TV.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shorter chapter than usual. but volleyball tournament next chapter! who is ready!? then after that comes the two-month time skip, hope you're all ready. I had something planned out for book 2, but I don't want to drag the book on when it doesn't need to be. I could always just do two epilogues, which sounds nice. I don't know. I was also planning on writing a professor!kuroo fanfic, would anyone read it? and I'm also thinking about writing a short dabi fic, he and the reader would be taking on the world together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY (thanks for 70 followers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu and you stood in the concession stand line and you let out a huff. "When Atsumu said there was going to lots of people here, I didn't actually know he meant this many," Osamu turned to you. "If you want, I can stand in line and get our things while you go find us a seat. Just text me the seat number,"</p><p>"No, it's okay. I'm not going to leave you here alone, besides I wouldn't want to carry those things on my own," you shook your head and glanced around. The boys weren't out on the court yet, other teams playing. They were probably off practicing elsewhere.</p><p>Eventually, Osamu and you had reached the top of the line and you ordered what you wanted. They fixed it and sat it in front of you two. Osamu grabbed the drinks, and you grabbed the food. "Oi! Here are some seats," you pointed ahead, it was close to the bottom, giving you a better view of the boys and closer to cheer them on.</p><p>Setting the food down, someone lifted you from behind and spun you around to face them, the action nearly giving you a heart attack. "I saw you walking," Atsumu grinned at you. "I was able to sneak up here, we're fixing to go on. But I wanted you to meet some people," he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you away from Osamu.</p><p>The same girl that was with Suna stood next to a boy with spiky white and black hair, her arm linked with his. You sent her a knowing smile and when she recognized you, she immediately pushed away from the boy, confusing him.</p><p>"Um, this is Akaashi," Atsumu pointed to a boy with messy black hair, his slightly thick eyebrows raising casually as he sent you a smile. "Hi, Akaashi," you leaned over, connecting your hand with his hand, greeting him. "Bokuto -"</p><p>"Hey, hEY, HEY!" your eyes widened and your lips curved into a much wider smile, his happiness radiating off him and onto you. "Bokuto, it's very nice to meet you," it saddened you to see him so happy, his arm wrapping around the girl beside him unknowingly.</p><p>It was finally her turn. "This is my girlfriend, Yumiko. Maybe we could go on double dates?" you tilted your head at her. "Yumiko," it was almost awkward, but thankfully nobody noticed.</p><p>She refused to look your way. "I met them not too long ago, we've kept in touch. Along with a few others, but they haven't made it here yet," Atsumu pulled you closer to him and you kept the smile on your face. "Okay, I should head back now," you nodded wordlessly before he kissed you. It took you by surprise, but you still kissed him back. "Good luck, 'Tsumu. I know you'll kill it out there,"</p><p>Pecking your lips once more, he disappeared with his friends and you headed back to Osamu.</p><p>-</p><p>Almost the whole time, you were paying attention to Suna and not Atsumu. There wasn't anything you could tell yourself to stop, either. Osamu sat beside you, relatively tranquil the whole time. He only mumbled to himself when Inarizaki missed the ball.</p><p>This was their last set, and if they got this, they won the game. Shinsuke moved into position and your eyes darted over to Suna as he also moved into position. You could see the beads of sweat on his face, his eyes narrowing across the court to Itachiyama Institute as he waited for them to hit the ball.</p><p>The whistle blew and you stood up with anticipation, biting down on your lip. Itachiyama Institute's player, Kiyoomi Sakusa hit the ball and Suna jumped just in time to block it.</p><p>Another member caught the ball in time, throwing it up into the air as their body collapsed onto the floor. Atsumu glanced over quickly, seeing as the ball was now being passed over to him. Jumping into the air, he hit it with determination and it hit a clear spot on the floor.</p><p>"Yes!" you screamed, jumping in excitement with the crowd around you. Atsumu was quick to turn around and look at you, your eyes on Suna instead as he stood there wiping the sweat from his forehead.</p><p>Atsumu couldn't tell you weren't looking at him and rushed to the sidelines, looking up at you. "Do I get a reward?" he yelled up at you, which made you smile. "A reward? We didn't talk about that," you say, lifting a brow as you rushed over to him.</p><p>"Be my girlfriend," he asked you suddenly, your eyes growing at his words. "W-what?" you stutter, taking a look around and catching those familiar pale ones before he turned and walked off the court, going to get a drink of water. "Will ya?"</p><p>You felt like you were on the spot, feeling yourself becoming nervous as you stood there, looking down at him. "I - yes!" you finally say and Atsumu jumped up, grabbing onto the bar in front of him, leaning in for a kiss. "My beautiful girlfriend," he mumbled, grabbing the side of your face. "Miya!"</p><p>He pulled back, jumping down and gazing up at you. "I'll see you soon, princess," you watched as he ran over to the bench, gathering his things quickly and rushing off, going to Suna's side.</p><p>Walking back to Osamu, he put his straw into his mouth. "Girlfriend, huh?"</p><p>"I guess so," you say with a saddened look on your face. "um, hand me the trash, I'll go throw it all away."</p><p>"Thanks," he says, gathering it up and handing it over to you. He watched you walk up the steps before you disappeared. The nearest trashcan was full, so you had to walk all the way around to find another one.</p><p>A boy with a mask, known as Sakusa strolled toward you and you moved, thinking you were in the way. "How the hell did your boyfriend win?" he stared down at you, intimidatingly. The news had already been tossed around <em>that </em>fast?</p><p>"Um...luck?" you answer, throwing the trash into the bin. He narrowed his eyes at you. "Next time it better be more than luck. I won't lose to him again," was the last thing he had to say to you before beginning to walk away.</p><p>You stepped forward. "Sakusa," you say, making him stop in his tracks. "you played really well out there."</p><p>He stood there for a second before continuing to move along. "Thanks," he said. No, you didn't know him at all. But he did play prominent out there, and you just wanted to tell him that.</p><p>Your shoulder slouched and a sigh escaped your lips. "Fuck," you mumble. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I've decided to just do two epilogues instead of dragging it into a book 2. I should be able to cover everything. about six chapters left? I'm writing as much as I can in hopes to finish before Monday when I should officially start school since they slow as fuck. I also wanna post about this book on my tik tok, but I don't know cause people may be like 'what the fuck are they doing' lmao, idk. but also just so you know, the dick thing happened to my sister, not I!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY (thanks for 77 followers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TWO MONTHS LATER</b>
</p>
<p>Atsumu towered over you after sucking on his fingers, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Your hand rested onto the nape of his neck, your other cupping his cheek. Today marked your two month anniversary of dating and Atsumu appeared to want to have sex.</p>
<p>He's been hinting at it recently and you were okay with it, having let go of Suna. The two of you rarely spoke, unless you needed more weed, which was needed a lot more than usual since Suna made you and your dad's relationship worse.</p>
<p>You still thought about him, though. There wasn't a day that went by and you didn't think of him. Rent-free. "Do you have a condom?" you remembered your times with Suna, you never used a condom. "I do," he pulled away for a brief second to reply before reattaching his lips to yours.</p>
<p>His hand gripped your thigh before his lips left yours, attaching to your neck this time. You tilted it slightly, giving him better access. Atsumu began to suck lightly, carefully pressing his tip to your entrance, teasing you. "'Tsumu," you softly moaned, your hand dragging to his shoulder, trying to push him slightly.</p>
<p>He didn't budge, continuing to suck on your neck and your eyes opened. "Atsumu," you say. "stop, that's going to leave a mark." whenever he pulled away, he stared down at you. "I'm sorry, got carried away," Atsumu lied, brushing it off and ripping the condom wrapper open, sliding it over his cock. His lips met yours again. </p>
<p>Ignoring it, your eyes closed again. You let out a breath when he belatedly pushed into you. "You okay?" he asked, gaping down at you. Nodding your head, your hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to you. It was weird, really. Suna was the only person you ever truly saw yourself having sex with it.</p>
<p>But now, here you were, having sex with your <em>boyfriend</em>. "I love you," he grunted out as he moved unwaveringly. Your eyes opened instantly, and he began to move faster. Did he expect you to say it back? Cause you didn't want to lie to him.</p>
<p>Atsumu was a good boyfriend, and you liked him. But loved? No. Not yet, anyway. It's only been two months. "Atsumu, <em>fuck</em>," your eyes soon closed once more, the pleasure consuming you.</p>
<p>"You're so tight," he groaned.</p>
<p>It felt good, but obviously, he was no Suna. You didn't mean to compare him to Suna, but he didn't feel nearly as good as Suna did. Atsumu was more passionate. You liked it and it didn't bother you, but you just missed the way Suna handled you.</p>
<p>"Is this your first time?" Atsumu asked, staring down at you as he waited for an answer. <em>Oh god</em>. "N-no," you breathe out and he kissed the corner of your mouth. "faster."</p>
<p>He obeyed and quickened his slow pace. "<em>Oh fuck</em>, 'Tsumu," your hand found it's way into his hair, pulling at it lightly. You were supposed to rebleach it but instead, you were having sex. "harder, please."</p>
<p>Raising slightly, his hand grabbed his headboard while he thrust into you with more force. "You like that?" Atsumu was panting heavily, his thumb rolling around your nipple. "I'm gonna cum, Y/n."</p>
<p>You nodded feeling as you got close as well. "Look at me," he demanded, going faster. Your eyes opened slightly, looking at him the best you could. "cum for me."</p>
<p>As if on command, you reached your climax, letting out a relaxed moan. Atsumu then met his, thrusting into you a few more times before rolling over and sliding the condom off, throwing it in the bin next to his bed. "That was fucking great," he sighed, rolling over to look at you.</p>
<p>Before anything else could be said, a moan came from the room next to Atsumu's and you groaned, rolling off the bed. Atsumu leaned over, looking down at you. "Still not talking?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, 'Tsumu, what do you think?" you jump up and hurry to put your clothes on. Atsumu put his hands up in defense, getting off the bed and coming up from behind you, wrapping his arms around you, his hands cupping your breasts playfully. "You should get nipple piercings," he grinned at himself in the mirror, giving them a few squeezes.</p>
<p>"Quit playing with my tits and let me get dressed," you deadpanned and he backed away, but not before pecking your cheek. "and no, I'm not getting nipple piercings."</p>
<p>Atsumu smiled, walking over and grabbing his boxers, sliding them up his legs and putting a hand on his hip, watching you. The moans got louder, irritating you.</p>
<p>Niko and Osamu had started dating less than a month ago, but she still refused to talk to you. You two would sometimes show up here at the same time, ignoring each other and walking in, going your separate ways.</p>
<p>Nothing still made sense, and you missed her, despite her becoming a bitch. At least fucking receive an explanation for everything. "There's a party next weekend, you gonna come?"</p>
<p>"What day? I'm supposed to go out of town with my dad," you ask, pulling your sweater over your head, not bothering to put a bra on. "Uhh, Saturday? I'll have to double-check," you shook your head, turning to him. "Can't. That's when we leave," you say to him.</p>
<p>"Whatcha leaving for?" Atsumu laid on the bed, gesturing for you to go over to him. You didn't. "I just...my dad just wants to. I don't know," if you told him what you were really doing, it'd just kill the mood. And you weren't ready for him to feel sorry for you.</p>
<p>He nodded, letting out a groan. "Looks like I'll have to go alone,"</p>
<p>Turning back around, you bent over and picked up your remaining clothing from the last couple of days. "I should go home. My dad's girlfriend wants to spend the day with me today, though I don't want to," you almost laughed, thinking about the dinner with Suna.</p>
<p>You shook the thought away. "Bye, 'Tsumu," walking over, you pecked his lips and he watched as you left, his mind lingering on the fact that he said <em>I love you</em>, and you didn't say it back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for that late update, got working on my school work :) I finished for the week! anyway, shit is getting real and there are only a few chapters left. put yall seatbelts on</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got dressed and stared into the mirror at yourself. Moving around, you made sure you looked decent before leaving the room and meeting your dad out front. "Ready to go?" he asked, looking up from his phone. Nodding, you let out a sigh and walked out the door, heading to the car and climbing into the back.</p>
<p>Ayame, your dad's girlfriend, was tagging along. It angered you. Here it was, the anniversary of your mother's death and she was coming with you to visit her? You found that weird and awkward. You hated it.</p>
<p>Sadly, there was nothing that could be done. "Hope you gathered all of what you need, we may be staying in a hotel," Ayame turned to look at you. "Yup," you replied, popping the p. "put it in the car last night."</p>
<p>She sat there, continuing to stare, you almost said something to her until she beat you to it. "Have you talked to Suna?" why the hell was she asking about him? It was none of her business anyway. Thankfully, your dad got into the car. "Ready ladies?" he asked.</p>
<p>You didn't answer, you only looked at your phone. Atsumu hadn't texted you today, but you knew he was probably busy. He was going to the party tonight, after all. But still, it was early in the morning, maybe he was sleeping.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Suna stood in the bathroom, staring down at his phone. He wanted you to call him. He wanted to hear your voice. He saw Atsumu here, and he couldn't help but wonder where you were since you were always by his side recently.</p>
<p>And he couldn't just ask Atsumu himself, he'd ask questions. But then again, he could mention the weed. Nodding to himself, he walked out of the bathroom and found himself searching all over the place for the bleached hair boy.</p>
<p>Yumiko caught his eye, standing with Bokuto as everyone cheered for him as he downed a line of shots. He ignored her presence and continued with his journey, walking out to find Osamu by himself in the cold. "Hey, man. You good?"</p>
<p>Osamu looked up at Suna. "All good," was his response, a nod following after. "Where's your girlfriend?" Suna licked his lips, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep his hands from freezing.</p>
<p>"She disappeared. We got into a small argument, wouldn't be surprised if she left," Suna pursed his lips, taking a look around at the almost empty backyard. "Sorry about that. Look, do you think you can help me look for Atsumu? Or better yet, do you know where Y/n is? Can't get ahold of her..."</p>
<p>"Nah, I don't know where she is. I'll help you look, though. I'm ready to head home anyway," Suna helped Osamu stand and together they headed inside.</p>
<p>Yumiko came into sight again, but this time she was looking at you. "Hey," she sent him a soft smile, and he felt her hand creep upon his shoulder. "Get off me. I don't have time for you," he brushed her off, making her smile drop drastically.</p>
<p>She stood there, defeated, watching as he kept looking for Atsumu. "Do you think that maybe he left?" Suna asked the boy's twin brother.</p>
<p>"I'm his only ride home. Otherwise, he would have said something. Did ya check upstairs?" Suna shook his head, taking a look around before walking up the stairs, skipping a few steps as he did so.</p>
<p>If Atsumu wasn't here, Suna could always just text him. He would have done that in the first place, but he just thought it'd be easier to ask in person.</p>
<p>He really missed you.</p>
<p>Suna hoped to not find Atsumu up here, knowing it would only lead to one thing. The bathroom door was still open, but he still took a look inside before heading to the bedroom door to his left. </p>
<p>He heard quiet talking inside and he pressed his ear up against it, listening in on the conversation. "Atsumu," was all Suna needed to hear to open the door, his eyes landing on both Niko and Atsumu.</p>
<p>The girl was on top of Atsumu, making it obvious that the two were making out.</p>
<p>Osamu came up from behind Suna, taking a look inside and swallowing the lump in his throat before rushing away. Niko panicked, getting up to go after him before Suna slammed the door shut after stepping inside.</p>
<p>"What the fuck, Atsumu!" Suna raised his voice, Atsumu knowing he fucked up. He made his way over to him, pushing him against the dresser. "you're cheating on her!?"</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes widened, having never seen this side of Suna before. "It — it wasn't like that," Suna's eyes widened. "Oh yeah? Then what was it like?" grabbing the collar of his shirt, he pushed Atsumu harder against the dresser.</p>
<p>"Stop, Suna," Niko shook her head, walking up to pry Suna off Atsumu. "I don't recommend touching me, Niko," Suna lifted his brows, glancing at her. She backed up, hitting the bed behind her. "Well, all I can say...everything makes sense now," Suna laughed before letting go of Atsumu. "you're lucky you're close to me, Atsumu. Otherwise, I would be beating the shit out of you."</p>
<p>They watched Suna walk to the door, seeing as he then stopped, turning around to look at Atsumu. "You know what? Fuck it," Suna found himself speeding at Atsumu, raising his fist which soon connected to Atsumu's jaw. "you never deserved her!"</p>
<p>"Suna — please! Stop!" Niko panicked.</p>
<p>You walked into the house with Osamu, hearing the shouting come from upstairs. Exchanging a look with Osamu, he swiftly halted you. "You might want to stay down here," you ignored him, pulling out of his grip and heading upstairs. "Hey!" you shout, your eyes widening at the sight before you. "what the hell is going on! Suna! Get off!"</p>
<p>Suna stopped, his eyes meeting your figure and he pulled away, stumbling back. He almost started crying. You went to Atsumu's side, looking over to Niko. The situation was confusing. "You better fucking tell her, Atsumu," Suna breathed as you helped Atsumu up.</p>
<p>His heart had already shattered for you, a frown forming on his face as he looked into your lost eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two updates because I love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seriously? Can someone explain, please!" you were aggravated. Today was already a stressful day and you thought it'd be nice to come to surprise Atsumu since you got home earlier than expected. "Atsumu?" Suna looked at him, seeing the nervous expression on his face.</p><p>Atsumu didn't have the chance to explain, Niko butting in. This is where things got bad. "Y/n was with Suna the night we snuck out together," your face dropped and instantly you turned to look at Atsumu. "What?" he asked.</p><p>"The whole <em>'he's just my dealer</em>', was bullshit. They had something. And Atsumu never wanted you anyway. He confessed tonight that —"</p><p>He cut her off. "Shut up, Niko," she rolled her eyes. "No! Atsumu and I did hook up," she said as a matter of fact. "tonight, he told me that everything he ever did with you was to get <em>me</em>. Suna and you fucked! And Atsumu knew about it, thanks for telling us about it by the way," her eyes moved over to Suna who looked frustrated.</p><p>You stared at Suna and he avoided your eyes, knowing what he did was wrong. Guilt ran through his veins. "But you know what? I bet you didn't know that because Atsumu never cared about you! Apparently, neither did Suna,"</p><p>Stepping away from Atsumu, he wiped the blood from his bruised face. Nobody was saying anything and you were in shock, everything being thrown at you all at once.</p><p>"Okay, but at least Y/n didn't cheat! And I know what I did was wrong, thanks for the reminder. If I'm not mistaken, I just walked in on you and <em>him</em> together, right? While he's dating her! That's cheating. Atsumu was never in a relationship with her at that time. It doesn't matter as much as it does now!" Suna was still going to defend you no matter what.</p><p>Closing your eyes, you felt like you were going to be sick. Suna stepped forward to help you, but you stopped him. "<em>No</em>," you say. "stay away from me."</p><p>Niko stared at you before she looked to Atsumu, blood pouring from his broken nose. "Today is the day my mom died...and after a difficult time, I thought I'd stop by to surprise you. You even said you loved me, you fucking asshole. Fuck <em>all</em> of you. Go to hell," and with that you placed a hand over your mouth and squeezed out of the door, avoiding the looks from people as you passed them up.</p><p>Suna glared at both Atsumu and Niko, leaving the room to go after you. Osamu spotted you, moving away from the car and rushing after you. "Y/n," he said. You turned around. "What?" you snap accidentally. Osamu didn't mind, he understood.</p><p>"Let me take you home," you look away from him, wrapping your arms around yourself. "I don't wanna go home. One of them will come after me and I don't want to talk to <em>any </em>of them," Osamu nodded and reached out for your hand. Slowly, you took it and he pulled you close to him and headed over to his car.</p><p>Suna watched from the door, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was afraid if he let you go, you'd never talk to him again. "Y/n!" he suddenly called out for you. "No, Suna. Please..." you got into the car and shut the door, leaving him standing there staring at you.</p><p>The boy in the seat beside you started the car and began to drive off while Suna followed the car with his eyes. You got comfortable in the seat and nearly dozed off until the car came to a stop. "You wanna smoke?" Osamu questioned, lifting a brow and looking at you.</p><p>"I do," you finally smile. "I didn't know you smoked, Samu."</p><p>He shrugged carelessly. "Not something I like other people knowing, but I think we've both had a rough night," you nod at his words.</p><p>It was quiet for the longest time until you finally spoke up, gaining his attention. "Do you think Atsumu really liked me?" you ask him and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did. Or at least, he was good at making it seem like he did. And I didn't know about Niko either, I guess that's why she dated <em>me</em>. To get back at my brother...for dating <em>you</em>," the whole situation was a mess.</p><p>You weren't going to lie, the whole thing destroyed you. Atsumu appeared to be nice, he was a good boyfriend most of the time and treated you well. Despite not loving him, you <em>liked </em>him. "She seriously did all of this over a <em>guy</em>," you shook your head, passing the joint over to him. "I thought friendship was more important than that."</p><p>"You have me," Osamu looked at you. It was shocking to hear him say that, but it comforted you. "Thank you, Osamu. Fuck all of them! I mean, why would Suna go around telling them we had sex...I just don't get it. Or the fact that Niko is a fucking <em>bitch. </em>She hated me! Hates," you corrected yourself. "and all because she wanted Atsumu the whole time. That's why she never wanted me to go out with him! All of this...on the day my mom died. As if I thought the day couldn't get any worse,"</p><p>Osamu listened to you rant about the situation, nodding his head occasionally. "She was certainly waiting for the moment. I saw it all over her face. She loved every second of it. I mean, she practically rubbed it in my face that he wanted her and not me!"</p><p>You were a crying mess, thinking about Suna. "Why would he do that," you whispered. Osamu glanced at you, seeing as your head began to fall onto his shoulder. He moved his head so it'd be on top of yours. "Even if we end up with nobody at all, in the end, we have each other," he spoke and you grinned, closing your eyes. "Thank you, Osamu,"</p><p>It felt good to have him at your side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>does anybody wanna tag me in edits on Instagram, I will gladly go through and like them all and perhaps sometimes save them. I'm obsessed with edits. also, I feel as though I need to establish this...I love Suna's character, obviously. and I don't mean to make him seem like a bad person in this fanfic at ALL. he's a good person and deserves the world. this is for fanfic purposes, I don't actually see him the way he is portrayed in this book (mostly yes, but the toxic things, no). I try to write whatever I think fits him best and try to keep it good enough for this fanfic. my writing isn't the best either, but I try hard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Osamu had fallen asleep in his car, but now you were home. You stood in the empty house and fell onto the living room floor. It felt like you had a hangover, but you were just hurt. </p><p>As much as you wanted to break up with Atsumu, you were sure he already knew it over between you. But you wanted to show up at his house and tell him to his face, you'd probably just break down though while you yelled at him though.</p><p>Did Niko always secretly hate you? Or was it the jealousy that consumed her? It made your brain hurt just by thinking about her. The door opened behind you, making you look back. "Shouldn't you be getting homework done?" your father looked over at you, a bag of groceries in his hand.</p><p>"I should," you agreed, standing. Before you could leave, he stopped you. "What's wrong with you? You look like shit," you stared at him, bothered. "Thanks, Dad," was your response.</p><p>The door opened again and you expected to see Ayame, but instead, it was <em>that </em>asshole. "Get the fuck out!" you rush over, watching as his eyes widen. "of my house!" Suna grabbed onto the edge of the door, trying to keep himself steady as you attempted to push him out the door.</p><p>When he didn't budge, you spun toward your confused father. "I thought you two were chill?" he shrugged and you felt your body began to shake with anger. "I thought you fucking hated him!" you yelled, stomping your feet.</p><p>Suna scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I'm in between wanting to kill him and wanting to high-five him," your father said casually and turned to walk into the kitchen. "Can you please tell him to leave? I don't feel like being around him,"</p><p>"Why not?" your father asked and Suna walked inside, shutting the door behind him, leaning against it afterward. "He sent you a picture of his dick!" you avoided the question. "Okay, well, I like that about him. Surprised you're dating that dude...weird hair, Atsumu, I think? Should've dated him instead," his eyes landed on Suna who stood there awkwardly.</p><p>You shook your head. "What the fuck," you breathed. "Listen, sit down, and talk to him. Whatever happened, I'm sure you two can figure it out," he left you in the living room with Suna, walking down the hallway to his own bedroom.</p><p>"You must really hate me, huh?" Suna watched as you let out a huff. "Rintarou, I don't understand why you felt the need to tell them about us having sex," he sighed, walking over to the dinner table and taking a seat.</p><p>He stared at you as you also walked over and took a seat. "There's no excuse for it. I just...was so angry that Atsumu was getting you and I wasn't. I needed him to know," Atsumu only pretended not to know anything because again, he didn't truly care about you. "and Niko was with him, yes, but I didn't even think that anything was happening between them like <em>that</em>. It's stupid, but I'm sorry,"</p><p>"You might just see me like some...stoner dickhead, but I do care about you. I just get angry sometimes and I do things. I've done stupid things to get back at you, and all of that was ridiculous. I just thought that maybe...you'd come to me," Suna Rintarou looked down at his lap, pushing his tongue to the back of his teeth.</p><p>He was being genuine. "I...I never saw you like that," you confess, biting down on your lip. It was shocking to hear that, knowing that everybody saw him that way. But not you. You were different. A more desirable different. "Oh," he said and you nodded, pursing your lips.</p><p>"Thank you...for punching Atsumu," Suna grins. "I'm continually going to defend you. What you did...didn't equal <em>that</em>. And you didn't deserve it, you deserve someone who won't cause a fight during their girlfriend's dinner, make out with other people to make you jealous because they were upset with you, cheat on you or get with you to make your best friend jealous, or send dick pics to your father because they hate him. You deserve everything you crave and desire,"</p><p>You stared at him, your eyes widening slightly at his words. Suna sighed. "I've decided that...I'm not gonna sell to you anymore. I think you should quit. Yeah, it's nice to smoke, but I just think that you shouldn't do it. Life may be pretty shitty right now and I know I made it worse, but you should be able to live your life without it. If you wish to continue, I'm sure you can find a new dealer," you didn't know what to say to him, it was almost as if you were in shock. "I never meant to hurt you either."</p><p>Leaning back against the chair, you eventually looked apart from him. "So, this is it, huh?" Suna messed around with his phone that laid on the table, nodding along with your words. He knew it was better this way anyway, so without saying another word he stood.</p><p>Except, you reached out and grabbed his hand. "Suna...can we just...<em>you know</em>, one last time," Suna glanced back at you, knowing it wasn't a good idea but wanted to do it regardless. Perhaps it was selfish of you to ask such a thing, but you really wanted to. And he appeared to want it as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there are two chapters left then two epilogues and a bonus. I cried writing this and I listened to intro by the xx. DONT FRET MY LOVELY READERS, you will get your happy ending. just wait. quick question. does anybody know how to draw and wanna draw me for something (attack on titan)? hit me up on Instagram or Tumblr! link in my bio! published the first chapter to my kuroo fanfic in case you missed it! planning on making a gojou fanfic as well but it'd be an au. I'm writing too much, but I plan on fixing up a writing schedule.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET THAT PLAYLIST READY (thanks for 90 followers!) I recommend listening to "I wanna be yours" by arctic monkeys and "greek god" by conan gray</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You left the house with Suna, heading to his house in silence. His mom was at work and his sister was at their dad's, giving you the house to yourselves. He laid you down on the bed while his lips never left yours.</p><p>He was going to take his time with you and savor each moment. Suna never wanted to withdraw his lips from yours, continuing to passionately kiss you.</p><p>It was you who pulled from him, moving your head so he could access your neck instead. You bit down on your lower lip, his soft lips pressing against your skin. They didn't stay there long, Suna, finally raising up to help pull your shirt off.</p><p>Tossing it to the side, he found himself breathing against your stomach, his hot breath sending chills up your spine while he finally reached the hem of your pants.</p><p>He pulled them down in a teasingly manner, making you itch with anticipation. With one finger, he began to slide them down your naked legs, your legs raised slightly to help him.</p><p>Another clothing item tossed to the side. Now he began to undress before shoving his face between your legs. Pushing his index finger into you, you let out a soft desperate moan and his tongue worked its way teasingly around your clit.</p><p>You wiggled and bucked your hips into his face, Suna holding you down with his free hand. "Hm," he hummed gracefully, sending a quick vibration through you.</p><p>Reaching upward, you grabbed hold of the sheets. You missed the way he touched you so cooly.</p><p>Suna had you bucking your hips once more, looking up at you as you came undone all over his tongue and index finger in a matter of minutes. He made sure to lick you clean, the overstimulation from his thumb rubbing your clit making you tremble.</p><p>Leaning back, his hands left your body and he messed around with the buckle of his jeans, you leaned up, helping him. He watched you happily do this for him, his dick springing upward, nearly hitting you in the face.</p><p>He could tell you were eager by the way you had already crawled off the bed, getting on your knees in front of him.</p><p>Pressing the tip of his cock to your lips, you look up at him, your tongue slipping out to lap up his pre-cum. He let out a soft grunt, mainly because of how beautifully innocent he thought you looked doing this.</p><p>This time, it was his hips that were moving, helping guide his cock into your mouth. Suna was thrusting shallowly into your mouth, his hand lifting and gathering your hair into his fist. "There's my good little girl," you had Suna biting down on his lip to suppress his grunts. But you wanted to hear him.</p><p>Pushing himself further into your mouth, you let out a gag, drool pooling to the sides of your mouth. Suna held your head still, not allowing you to move an inch. Tears brimmed the corner of your eyes, screwing them shut just as he finally let you go.</p><p>Opening your eyes again, your tongue swirls around him and you glance up, meeting his eyes. He liked seeing this way, but he wanted to surprise you, fucking into your mouth harshly, making your jaw sting. "You can take it,"</p><p>You gagged once more, his strokes becoming more sloppy as he continued to fuck into the plush of your mouth. Pleasure soared through him, his cock twitching in your mouth and before you knew it, he was coating your throat.</p><p>Taking him out of your mouth, you wrapped your hand around him, pumping him a few times before standing and lying back on the bed, ready for him. Suna wasted no time in towering over you, lining himself up with your entrance.</p><p>You reached up, craving to feel his lips against yours again. He watched as you ached for him to kiss you, lifting your leg a bit before shifting himself inside of you. "<em>Suna</em>," that's all he needed. To see the expression on your face as he did this.</p><p>When his lips met yours, you melted from under him, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer to you. Suna moved his hips into you slowly, never wanting the moment to end.</p><p>He'd stay like this forever if you'd let him.</p><p>Carefully, he rocked his hips, occasionally picking up the pace but immediately reducing his speed. Suna didn't want you cumming yet, wanting to keep it slow and passionate. It was unlike him, but he wanted to be inside you for as long as he could.</p><p>His thumb rubbed your cheek lovingly. "<em>Please</em>," you moan out, his eyes scanning your face. "No," was all he said, making you go crazy. You wanted more — <em>needed </em>more. His cock proceeded to sink deeper into you, your nails digging into his back. It almost made you apologize, but you knew he'd just brush it off.</p><p>The boy smirked, seeing as you laid there desperately wanting more. And he wasn't willing to deliver, just yet.</p><p>Your lips were sore when you pulled away, breathless. "I'm gonna cum inside you, okay?" Suna breathed out, searching your face. He noticed a few beads of sweat and was quick to wipe them away for you. "Okay," you didn't really care at the moment.</p><p>"<em>God</em>," he swiveled his hips, his thrusts growing sloppy. With a few more thrusts, you came undone, allowing a wail to release your lips as you did so. Suna chased after his own, releasing into you as he let out a much-needed groan. His forehead rested against yours and with a few more thrusts he pulled out of you and fell to your side.</p><p>"You're getting me a plan b," Suna nodded at your words, his tongue running against his bottom lip. "Stay with me tonight," he asked. You swallowed thickly before shifting closer against him. "I will," was your answer and he held you close, wrapping his arms around, never wanting to let you go.</p><p>There was a loud bang at the door, making Suna groan. "They'll go away," he mumbled into your hair, his chin resting on the top of your head. Your eyes closed, thinking the same thing until there was another bang.</p><p>"Who the <em>fuck </em>knocks that loud," Suna jumped up out of the bed, leaving the space beside you. It had only been a second and you missed him. "Give me a second, I'll be back," pulling his boxers up, he reached over and grabbed a pair of sweats that laid on the back of his chair.</p><p>He remained shirtless, rushing to the door. "Did you knock hard enough?" as the words released his mouth, he stared at the two officers before him, eyes drooping irritatedly. "Fuck," he grumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>apologies for the late update. I had some school work that popped up randomly and had spent a bit getting it done. I worked really hard on this chapter, I had a bit of trouble with it too? I was very unhappy with it and still am honestly. one real chapter left after this, then comes the epilogues and bonus! wrote a bit of my dabi fic last night...and let me just say that Harley Quinn and the joker are living in my mind rent-free right now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>recommended songs are "cherry flavoured" and "swing lynn" both are in the playlist! (thanks for 95 followers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We've received an anonymous tip that you're selling marijuana," one of them stated, a hand on his hip as he stared at Suna.</p><p>Suna's brows knitted together. "Nope. You got the wrong person," just as he went to shut the door, the officer put his front in front of the door, stopping it from closing. "Rintarou Suna? This you?" the other officer held a printed picture up.</p><p>"I don't know who that is," Suna lied, casually shrugging. "now if you'll excuse me—" the officers clearly knew he was lying, exchanging looks before stepping inside.</p><p>Suna stared at them. "I believe you need a warrant to search my home? Or to even enter? Unless I welcome you in, which I clearly did <em>not</em>," he lifted a brow.</p><p>"You always got an attitude?" one of them asked. "Only when I have some dick-headed cops walking into my home freely," the other officer looked around the house, walking to the entrance of Suna's bedroom. "my girlfriend is in there!"</p><p>The cop stopped, thankfully. Your eyes opened slightly, confused as to what was going on. You saw the side of a police officer and you immediately jumped out of the bed, yanking your clothes up to get dressed. "Babe? Cops are here, I'm gonna need you to get dressed for me," the officer rolled his eyes, watching as Suna poked his head inside, watching as you got dressed quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, I see that," Suna sighed at your response, taking a step back after shutting the door. Licking your lips, you walked over to Suna's stash, shoving what you could into your pants and bra without making it obvious. You knew he was going to get busted regardless, but you could always help take a few pounds from him.</p><p>The cops stared at Suna. "What is she doing in there?"</p><p>"We just had sex before you came knocking louder than a bitch, do you want details?" the cop got angry at Suna's forward comment. Suna was also wondering what you were doing, seeing as you were almost dressed by the time he walked in.</p><p>Just before the cop was able to reply to Suna, the door opened. "I'm sorry," you were quick to apologize, going to Suna's side. "Just gonna take a look around the place, no worries. Do you live here, ma'am?"</p><p>"No, I don't," you shook your head, the officer walking into Suna's bedroom, the other one checking things in the living room. Suna stared at you, making you uncomfortable. "Got it," Suna cursed under his breath, his eyes landing on the cop who held up a bag of weed. "anything you say, can and will be held against you in the court of law."</p><p>The sight alone was enough to make you nervous, but you wanted to help Suna. Suna pushed you aside once the cop started walking toward you both, him turning the highschooler around to put him in handcuffs. You stared into his eyes as his head tilted slightly, you knew he was annoyed.</p><p>"Hey! What's going on!" a woman exclaimed as she walked into the house, seeing Suna. "Step aside ma'am —"</p><p>She put her purse down on the couch, rushing to the cop. "I am his mother! One of you better explain how you even have a warrant to be inside <em>my </em>home!" Suna smirked slyly. "They didn't, and I told them that, yet they ignored me. Why? Because I'm a kid,"</p><p>It then hit you.</p><p>Suna was on the edge of seventeen. Could they charge him as an adult?</p><p>She was upset, her son being dragged away in handcuffs. "What did you even get him for?" she pushed. "Possession of marijuana. We'll be back with a warrant," her eyes widened. "Rintarou, don't worry! I'm gonna get you a lawyer!" though, she didn't quite understand clearly, everything being rush.</p><p>The two of you stood there, watching as they put Suna in the car, him sending you a smile before they shut the door. "I wanted to meet you, I should have said how though. I had no intention of meeting you like this, you must be Y/n!" her arms wrapped around you, happily.</p><p>"He's a little shit, but we'll get him back," she nodded, smiling at you. "do you like tea?" your eyes widen at her sudden mood change.</p><p>"S-sure,"</p><p>-</p><p>It's been a few days, Suna being stuck in jail. His birthday was about two days away. It appeared as though they were waiting for him to turn 18, that way they could charge him as an adult.</p><p>They came back with a warrant and his mom had instantly gotten a lawyer, hoping to get him out of there as soon as possible so she could punish him herself.</p><p>He had way more than you saw. The boy was a <b>dealer </b>after all. They were finally allowing visitors and you got dressed and heading down there to see him. "Heading to see Suna?" your dad asked and you nodded. Walking over he kissed your head. "Tell him I said what's up," you instantly cringed at your father's words. "Whatever," you sigh.</p><p>Osamu waited outside for you. "Okay, I'll see you when I get home," you say. "Love you and tell him to drive carefully. Osamu isn't very good...at driving," a smile appeared on your lips, but not because of his comment about Osamu's driving but because he said he loved you.</p><p>"Love you too old man," Suna definitely did something to your dad, though you weren't entirely complaining. Their relationship was just weird. Running outside, you waved at Osamu, his head turning to look at you. "Hey!" you grin, opening the door and getting inside. "Hey," he responded and took off.</p><p>You smile, remembering your father's comment about his driving. The drive to the jail was about an hour away and you hummed the music until he pulled into the parking lot. "I'm nervous, Samu,"</p><p>"It'll be fine," you sigh at his reply. Getting out of the car, you let out a breath and head for the main door. A woman sat behind the desk and you walked up to it. "Um, I'm here to see Rintarou Suna,"</p><p>She typed away on her keyboard, making you wait anxiously as she then began to click through some things. "Can I get a name?" she asked and you shifted your weight onto one foot, leaning against the counter. "L/n, f/n,"</p><p>"Okay, just take a seat, I'll let you know when you can go in," you nodded. "Thanks,"</p><p>Going over to the seats, you look around the room, seeing only two people out here with you, nobody you recognized.</p><p>You were extremely nervous, waiting for your turn. It didn't take long for her to call you up there, buzzing you down the hall. An officer waited next to a door and he sent you a nod, opening the door for you. Walking in, your eyes landed on Suna and you smiled.</p><p>"Five minutes," the cop said, shutting the door. Suna sat on the other side of the glass, picking up the phone and sending you a grin. "Damn, you still look good,"</p><p>You laugh softly. "It's only been a couple of days, Suna," he kept the smile on his face. "I know what you did," he then said. You knew what he was talking about, but you'd much rather not speak about it <em>here</em>. The phones were monitored anyway. "they're charging me on my birthday."</p><p>"Bastards," you shook your head, resting your elbow on the cold frame of the stall. "I knew that they'd pull that shit. Maybe your lawyer could do something?"</p><p>He stared at you, his expression changing. "Well, you see...they kinda found more than just...marijuana," your eyes widen and you wished you could slap him upside the head. "Are you serious, Rintarou?"</p><p>Nodding slowly, your eyes rolled, putting your finger against the pixie glass disapprovingly. "Look, okay, marijuana doesn't always help you make the best money. It was just a bit though, but I could be in here for at least 4 years."</p><p>"Idiot!" you exclaim and he couldn't help but grin again, making you want to wipe it from his face. "Who brought you?" he then asked, leaning forward. "Osamu. He's out waiting in the car, very happy to have him," Suna nodded, looking down. "You probably won't hear from me for quite a while,"</p><p>Your face fell. "Why not?"</p><p>He sucked in a breath. "They might not let me see anybody," you frowned. "We can still send letters," you suggested. Suna stared at you, making you shift on the stool uncomfortably. "Look, I'd love to hear from you, but we've been over this. I'm not good enough for you. Look at me, I'm literally in jail,"</p><p>Although you knew he was right, you didn't want to admit it. "I came all this way for you to tell me that?"</p><p>Suna finally exhaled. "N-no," he looked away from you. "Then what?" you pushed. "I love you," you froze on the spot, his eyes meeting yours. "Oh," you say.</p><p>He licked his lips, pulling the phone away from his ear before you had the chance to say it back. The door opened behind you. "Times up," you couldn't move, still shocked at the words. "ma'am." Suna stood up, going over to the door. "I love you, Suna,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's 12:42 am for me, right now. currently waiting for my hero academia leaks to come out lol. this was nearly 1.6k words, fuck! are yall ready? it's late, so I'll just publish this when I wake up. the epilogues will have titles and the first one is called "The Wedding", not too sure about the second one yet. I will also be revealing some scrapped ideas and secrets!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. "the wedding"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get that playlist ready! (thanks for 100 followers on the playlist omfg!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking up your glass of wine, you took a look around the room, your eyes landing on the beautiful girl in the beautiful Uchikake. “They finally finished my makeup,” the girl let out a sigh, walking over and reaching for the bottle of wine. “Slow down, Shina,” you let out a low laugh, lightly wrapping your hand around the bottle to take it from her. “you don’t wanna be a drunken mess walking down the aisle, do you?</p><p>Shina sighed. “No,”</p><p>“You look gorgeous by the way,” you add, a smile playing on your lips as you set the wine down gently. The door opened and in walked Atsumu, who shoved his hands in his pockets before taking a seat. Shina glanced at you, sending you a knowing look. “I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p>She walked out of the room, leaving you alone with Atsumu. “Hi,” you greet him, flattening your kimono out as you stepped over to him. “How are you doing?” he asked you.</p><p>Atsumu and Niko never ended up getting together, but she did end up moving away after Atsumu graduated high school. Rumor has it she got pregnant and he didn’t want anything to do with her, who knows what really happened.</p><p>“I’m great. Just tired,” you say, purposely not taking a seat next to him. “Haven’t been able to see ya in a bit, you look absolutely gorgeous by the way,” Nodding, you stare ahead at the snacks sitting there that waited to be eaten. Itsuki suddenly ran into the room, a huge grin on his face. “Mommy!” he noticed Atsumu sitting there and Atsumu smiled at him.</p><p>Your attention turned to your son. “Where’s Etsuko? Did she quit playing with you?”</p><p>“No, I just missed you,” and with that, he wrapped his arms around you. Atsumu almost melted. You smiled, hugging him back. “And I missed you too, Itsuki,”</p><p>Atsumu stood, making both of you pull away and look at him. “You appear to be happy with your life, Y/n. I’m happy for you, truly. I’m glad to see you again after so long, wishing you the best,” you stared at him before he disappeared. “Come on, let’s go downstairs. The wedding will be starting soon,” Itsuki nodded and grabbed hold of your hand as you stood.</p><p>Together you made your way downstairs, heading over to the snack bar they had down here as well. “Want anything?” you asked your son. He shook his head. “No,”</p><p>You picked up a few small things and went to take a seat before it started. “Hey!” Etsuko ran up to the both of you, energetically. “Come on, we are playing hide and seek!” Etsuko grabbed onto Itsuki’s hand, making his face heat up and they hurried away. You smile. Bokuto walked up to you, a proud look on his face. “Can you believe she’s mine?”</p><p>“I can,” if anyone knew Bokuto and then looked at the little girl, you’d know they were related almost instantly. “Good to see you again. You look good! Not as good as me, though,” you smile, standing up to properly greet him with a hug, careful not to drop your uneaten snacks.</p><p>Akaashi walked up with his girlfriend, sending you a smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Y/n,” he said. You nodded. “Good to see you too! And you as well Kura,” she nods at you, a smile on her face.</p><p>You had kinda gotten into volleyball a bit, going to visit the boys occasionally and going to see them play in the tournaments and such. You had certainly gotten much closer with them, Osamu as well.</p><p>They went their separate ways, going to find a seat since the wedding was starting up soon. You sat down again, looking around the room calmly as everyone seemed joyful.</p><p>“Weddings about to start but I couldn’t resist,” your eyes widened at the voice, and almost found yourself melting just from the words spoken. Even if your makeup was perfect, you felt as if you were about to cry. The seat beside you moved slightly, signaling someone had taken a seat. You continued to stare ahead, feeling your eyes began to burn. “I missed you.”</p><p>You had startled him with a quick hug. “God, I fucking missed you too, Rinta,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around you tightly. People turned and looked, confused but you two ignored it. “Was wonderin’ when ya would show your face to her,” Osamu walked up to them, tilting his head. He had a smile on his face.</p><p>Pulling away from Suna, you let out a laugh. Suna couldn’t help but stare at you. Five years and you still looked so fucking good, if not better. The boy had won the case, being released soon after because of what the cops had done.</p><p>He was required to spend at least a year in jail and he did. After he was released, he moved away since he didn’t want to repeat senior year. Osamu walked ahead, leaving the two of you alone. “It’s been so long,” you cried and he tilted his head, wiping the tears away carefully.</p><p>“Yeah, but I made sure I was gonna see you again. I just got scared,” he said honestly. “I moved away and bettered myself. For you. So here I am.”</p><p>Here came more tears. “No, <em>no</em>, don’t cry,” you couldn’t help it. “So...you got a boyfriend?” he smirked as he asked this and it made you laugh. “No boyfriend for me,” you reply happily. “Then I guess you’re all mine,” Suna leaned forward, reaching to kiss you until Itsuki ran up, staring at Suna.</p><p>Your eyes grew slightly, Suna holding a smile on his face before turning to you. “That’s my fucking kid, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, Rinta. He’s yours,” Suna had to contain himself and even if Itsuki was a bit confused, the three of you sat together through Osamu and Shina’s wedding like a family.</p><p>You hadn’t expected this and it felt so good. You finally felt complete with him at your side. After the ceremony, you went up to congratulate Shina and Osamu with Rintarou and Itsuki. “You got a cute small family,” Shina smiled brightly.</p><p>Today was full of smiles. It was a happy day. “Congratulations, you two,” you hugged both of them. “Thank you,” Shina said, Osamu leaning against the counter.</p><p>Atsumu stood from afar, watching as Suna held onto Itsuki and seen you interact like a real family. He sighed and turned around, walking out the door. “This is Etsuko. She and Itsuki are really good friends,” the little girl had run up to you two and Suna instantly knew this was Bokuto’s child. <em>Told ya</em>.</p><p>“Hello!” she waved cheerfully. “Hey there,” Suna smiled. “why don’t you two go play together? I need to talk to your mom here.” Itsuki nodded and then ran off with Etsuko.</p><p>You noticed he had a tattoo on the side of his neck and his ears were pierced. “What?” he said as you put a hand on his shoulder, turning him slightly to get a better look at the tattoo. “oh.”</p><p>This man seriously got your name tattooed down his neck. “Rinta,” he scratched the back of his neck tensely. “My bad. Heat of the moment, I guess,” he replied.</p><p>Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but smile. “So…” he whispered into your ear, sending chills down your spine. “wanna go fuck in the bathroom?”</p><p>You hit his shoulder playfully, a scoff releasing your lips. “You haven’t seen me in five years and that’s the first thing you want to do?” Suna’s sent you a toothy smile. “Well,” he laughed nervously.</p><p>Walking ahead, you glanced back at him when you realized he wasn’t following after. “Are you coming?” you ask and he smiles, rushing to your side like a little kid.</p><p>Neither of you had been with anybody else and the sex was just like you had hoped for it to be, if not better. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wrote all of this in an hour, I was so excited! working on epilogue 2 as we speak! if anybody wanna draw suna with a neck tattoo and his ears pierced, tag me, I'd very much like to see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. "news"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys so much for everything. this is the second epilogue, the next will be the bonus and then secrets/scrapped ideas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood there, watching as the boys laughed together. Suna and you had officially gotten together and the two of you found a beautiful home.</p><p>"Look, Y/n!" Bokuto hollered, Etsuko on his shoulders. You laughed, a grin on your face. Itsuki ran out of the house with a Capri sun in his mouth. "Oi! No running with things in your mouth," you scolded him, lifting your brows.</p><p>He stopped and was quick to apologize. "Sorry, mommy. I forget," you nod and he continues on, running out to the car.</p><p>The group of boys made their way over to you, the girls appearing behind you and taking seats. "When's your dad gonna get here?" you shrugged and as if on cue, his car pulled out front.</p><p>Your little sister got out of the car and ran to you, hugging your leg. You found it quite odd that despite how old your dad was, he still wanted to have another kid. And so after marrying Ayame, they did.</p><p>"Hey," you pat her head and turn to look at the car. It was the first night in the house and you were having a day out in the sun with family and friends. Suna's mom and little sister were coming as well. You only got to see the little girl once and that was whenever you went to see Ms. Suna after finding out you were pregnant.</p><p>You never got the chance to tell her.</p><p>It was going to be yet again, another happy day. "Suna!" your dad hollered at Suna, making you shake your head. "Ahah," Suna laughed, getting up and hugging the old man. "long time no see!"</p><p>"They're weird," you say to everyone and they laugh.</p><p>Getting up, you left the table and headed over to the car where Ayame waited for you. "Okay, I got you quite a few of them," she handed you a small makeup bag.</p><p>"Thank you," you and Suna had been having sex nonstop recently, and about a month ago, his condom broke due to his speed.</p><p>And everything appeared to be fine until this last week, you've been feeling sick. So, you asked Ayame if she would bring you some pregnancy tests. "Anytime," she said and both of you got out of the car. "I'm gonna head inside for a second. Anybody want anything?" you asked, raising your hand up to block the sun from your eyes.</p><p>"All good here!" Suna replied and you headed inside, going straight for the bathroom in your and Suna's bedroom.</p><p>Peeing on a couple of sticks, you set them on the counter and washed your hands. The door opened and Suna stood there. "Everything okay?" he asked you, his eyes shifting over to the pregnancy tests.</p><p>"Why can't you knock, Rinta," you say and before you know it, he's spinning you around and pushing you against the counter. "Not <em>now</em>," you tell him, raising your brows.</p><p>Suna held you still. "I'm not too fond of the thought of marriage, but if you ever want to get married, say the words and I'll do it. And I want at least four kids," he says, making you laugh. "<em>Suna</em>, four kids? Slow down,"</p><p>He grinned, kissing the side of your lips. Glancing over, he saw the two lines on the stick. "Fuck yeah! That's baby number two!" Suna jumped up and you watched him with a grin. "And I can finally be there for you this time." he calmed down, leaning closer to your lips.</p><p>"You're not the one that has to push them out," you say, dodging his kiss. He frowned. "I'll pamper you every day. Pregnant or not,"</p><p>You stare at him. "You're being so lovey-dovey," he nods, resting his head in the crook of your neck. "You make me weak, what can I say,"</p><p>Pushing him away, you groan. Putting the tests away, you two headed outside hand in hand. "What were you two doing?" Bokuto asked seriously. "Well, we kinda have news,"</p><p>"You're getting married!" Shina exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. You smile but shake your head. "No, it's not that," you look to Suna to tell the news since he appears to be more excited than you are. "We're pregnant again!"</p><p>The happy look on your dad's dropped and he glared at Suna, who laughed and pulled you closer to him. Shina put a hand on her stomach and cheered anyway. "We're gonna have babies around the same age!"</p><p>Everybody was very happy for you. Your dad was all right, he just kept being reminded of the fact that you and Suna have sex, even if Itsuki was walking proof of it. The rest of the day was spent well, eating pizza and talking amongst yourselves.</p><p>It got late, and you eventually had to head inside, Itsuki heading to bed. Everybody was heading home now. Suna's mom was staying the night, feeling attached to the five-year-old boy who she had barely got to spend any time with.</p><p>"Are you gonna quit work?" Suna asked, walking over to the edge of the bed. "I'll work for a few more months. First I need to schedule a doctor's appointment, pregnancy tests can be wrong," you tell him as he nodded, placing a hand on his hip.</p><p>He then climbed up onto the bed, lying next to you. "I'll find a stable job as well. I'm gonna try to look into professional volleyball. That's if my fucking jail time doesn't fucking ruin it,"</p><p>"I think that would be good for you," you nod. "You think so?" again, you nod.</p><p>Leaning over, you ran your fingers through his hair. "I'm glad I have you at my side again," he whispered, staring at your lips. "did you know...I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you when you punched me."</p><p>You laugh. "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"It's funny but true," he pecked your lips. "I'm glad that crazy bitch — <em>not</em> <em>sorry</em>, recommend me," you roll your eyes, leaning back against the headboard. "<em>and</em>...what did you ever do with that weed you took?"</p><p>Staring at him, you puffed your cheeks out. "Lent some to a friend...and threw the rest of it away — well, <em>flushed</em> it,"</p><p>"So you <em>did</em> stop? That's my good little girl," you rolled your eyes at him. "Oh, <em>please</em>,"</p><p>He rose slightly. "Lie down," he demanded, confusing you, yet you still obeyed. Laying down, he lifted your shirt slightly. You stared at him, watching as he rested his head on your thigh. "This is my first pregnancy with you," he said.</p><p>You smiled. Suna was so happy about this. "I was gone for Itsuki's...I'm gonna be here for this, I want a girl," you bit your lip, hiding the smile on your face. "Well, you may just get what you want...who knows, baby,"</p><p>His hand rubbed lightly over your stomach. "God, I wouldn't want this life with anybody other than you," </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I LOVE YOU ALL! new dabi book releasing soon! the before reading is up on Wattpad. (I don't like publishing the before reading on ao3 cause it throws me off lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. BONUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get that playlist ready, thank you for everything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TEN YEARS LATER</b>
</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open, music blasting from downstairs. Closing your eyes, you let out a groan. "Fuck," you heard Suna mumble from behind you. "What the fuck is that?" he asked, irritated.</p><p>"I don't know, let me go check," you say, pulling your leg over the side of the bed and stood up. "Not letting you go alone, someone could have broken in," he said, his voice raspy. Looking at the clock, it was about 2 in the morning and you sighed, knowing you had to be at work in a few hours.</p><p>Suna was first out the door, walking down the hallway toward the staircase and walking down them. The three girls were playing just dance and Suna sighed at the sight, leaning against the railing. You stopped, staring at them. Itsuki laid on the couch, watching the flat-screen TV, trying to stay awake for his girlfriend, Etsuko.</p><p>"I wish I had that much energy this late at night," you say, leaning against your boyfriend. He looked down at you as you watched your two daughters and their best friend. "Should I tell them to go to bed?" he asked. You shook your head. "No, it's the weekend," you yawn. "let's head back to bed."</p><p>Walking back up the stairs, Suna smacked you on the ass as you entered. "Rude," you mumble and he smirks. "I'm half-asleep."</p><p>Suna locked the door and pulled his shirt off. "Rintaaaa," you drag his name out and he kept the same smirk on his pretty face. Whenever you climbed into bed, Suna did the same, scooting closer to you. "We should make baby number four," he shrugs casually, pulling at your shirt.</p><p>You stare down at him as if he was crazy. "The kids are right downstairs," you tell him. "Then be quiet," he said, looking up at you with pleading eyes. "No," you say.</p><p>Suna lifted his hand up your shirt, finding your bare breast and squeezing your nipple. You lick your lips and lean back slightly. "No," you repeat, and your eyes close as he continued to fondle it. He stopped abruptly, raising completely. You look at him. "You know what I just remembered? You never rode me," only he would remember something like that from fifteen years ago.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, you bit your lip and sighed. "And I don't want any more kids by the way. It's also two in the morning," Suna didn't care, he simply shrugged in response.</p><p>Pulling your shirt off, he grinned, knowing he got his way. "Rintarou Suna, you're going to be the death of me," Suna rolled onto his back, biting his lip, and looked over at you as you slid your panties off, tossing them with your shirt. He helped you slide his sweats off, along with his boxers.</p><p>"Did you know that I love you?" Suna inquired lowly, your hand wrapped around him gently. "don't worry about sucking me off though, baby, just slid down on it." Lifting a brow, you nodded and used your saliva as a replacement for lube, using your hand to rub it in on his cock.</p><p>Carefully, you got on top of him and he helped you steady yourself. You sucked in a breath, lifting yourself and pushing his tip against your entrance. Slowly, you pushed down, biting down on your lip to contain yourself from the sting. Despite how much you two had sex, you'd never get used to his size. It was almost a surprise each time.</p><p>His breathing picked up, holding onto your hips to hold you in place. "Fucking hell," you sigh and without warning, Suna bucked up into you, causing you to let out a wail. His hand clamped over your mouth and you fell against his chest. "holy fuck!" your moan was muffled and he continued to fuck himself up into you.</p><p>Slowly down, he came to a complete stop, allowing you to recollect yourself. "Ride me," he demanded. Placing your hands on his naked chest, you pushed your upper body upward and rolled your hips, making him groan. "you look so fucking sexy with my hand clamped around your mouth while you bounce on my cock."</p><p>His words made you pick up the pace, and he stared up at you with his beautiful eyes.</p><p>After both of you had reached your climax, you went and used the bathroom, coming back and laying in bed. Suna rubbed his face and covered you up, laying down and wrapping his arm around you.</p><p>-</p><p>"Kids! Breakfast!" you holler walking to the end of the staircase and Itsuki ran out of his room, rushing downstairs, Etsuko following after him. You lift a brow. "Give it back!" she yelled.</p><p>Putting a hand on your hip, you watched as your son jumped onto the furniture, trying to get away from his girlfriend. "Itsuki, freeze. What did you take from Etsuko?" his head fell back and he let out a groan. "My phone!" Etsuko said, crossing her arms. "give it!"</p><p>You look at him and he rolls his eyes, handing it over. "Breakfast," you remind them, walking back into the kitchen. Soon, the other kids were coming down and taking their seats at the table. </p><p>"You're looking cute this morning," you compliment your youngest daughter, her hair tied up in pigtails. "Etsuko," was all she said.</p><p>"She came waltzing into the room, so I just did her hair," Etsuko responding, putting her phone on the table. Suna came downstairs, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, rubbing it against his head. He smiled at you, walking over. Tilting your head back, he kissed you. The kiss was longing, the kids gagging at the sight. "Could you two not kiss when we're eating at the table?"</p><p>"Could you not make such a ruckus in the morning," Suna retorted, glancing over at him as he opened the fridge. "that's just how you show affection, I'm sure you already know that though."</p><p>Itsuki and Etsuko's face heated up with embarrassment. Suna really didn't hold back. You all ate and talked about school, since midterms were coming up, knowing the older kids had to study. "Pick me up," your youngest held her arms in the air, looking up at her father.</p><p>He noticed her small figure and smiled, picking her up swiftly, making her giggle. You smiled at the sight. Itsuki leaned over to Etsuko, whispering something to her before they both began to take off upstairs. "Door open!" you yell at them.</p><p>"I want to see puppy!" Suna looked at you and you sent him a nod. "Okay, let's go see puppy," Suna said, lifting her up onto his shoulders. Together they walked outside and you picked up all the dirty plates, rinsing them off and getting ready to wash them. "Are they playing with the dog?" your second born asked, coming up behind you with an empty glass.</p><p>"Yeah, go join them. I think your dad said something about a pool day as well," the girl smiled happily and rushed outside.</p><p>Resting your hands on the counter, you watched as Suna rolled around in the grass and you laughed, knowing he had just showered. The dog licked all over his face, happy to see him.</p><p>"I wouldn't want this life with anybody else either, Rintarou,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. SECRETS/EXTRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>READY FOR SOME SECRETS?</b>
</p><p>After school, Atsumu would typically be with Niko.</p><p>Atsumu had fallen in love with Y/n, which is why he said what he said. Cheated because of the pressure of Niko (we never actually saw the events leading up to this but he was trying to break things off with her completely, I could write a chapter if you'd like).</p><p>Atsumu snitched on Suna.</p><p>Y/n got the plan b, but she was already two months pregnant.</p><p>Osamu is the father of Niko's baby, which is the reason for her to move away. (she had a DNA test)</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>READY TO SEE THE SCRAPPED IDEAS?</b>
</p><p>I originally planned for Osamu and Y/n to kiss the night Atsumu cheated.</p><p>I planned for Atsumu to trap Y/n and get her pregnant so that she wouldn't leave him when she found out about him and Niko.</p><p>Y/n's dad was going to get drunk one night and lash out at her. She would soon walk all the way to Suna's house and he would make a warm bath for her, then she'd properly meet his mom.</p><p>If there was going to be a book two, the main idea would be around the fact that his supplier found out that he was out and made life living hell for the family.</p><p>
  <b>EXTRA</b>
  <b>
    <em>!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Suna and y/n ended up having a fourth child and he wanted one more, but y/n said no.</p><p>Suna got the kids' names tattooed onto his back and you got his name tattooed between your breasts.</p><p>y/n birthed two boys and two girls.</p><p>Bokuto and Yumiko broke up before the time skip, she is not the mother of Etsuko.</p><p>Etsuko and Itsuki ended up marrying at age 19.</p><p>they never married but remained together for the remainder of their life.</p><p>Y/n died first (age 66) suna, dying at age (68).</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING.</b>
</p><p>SOME OF YOU ARE REALLY TEMPTING ME TO MAKE A BOOK TWO, AND IF I DID, IT WOULDN'T BE LONG. MAYBE ABOUT 15 CHAPTERS. BUT PERSONALLY, I FEEL LIKE THE ENDING WAS GOOD ENOUGH.</p><p>THIS BOOK DID INCREDIBLY WELL, NOT AT ALL WHAT I EXPECTED. I MET SO MANY AMAZING PEOPLE AND ADORED READING ALL YOUR COMMENTS.</p><p>DON'T FORGET TO CONTACT ME ON OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA (link in bio), OR TO FOLLOW ME HERE! I want to keep interacting with you. Best bunch of readers I've had in so long. You guys really make me happy and couldn't be more grateful for you all.</p><p>
  <b>CHECK OUT MY OTHER BOOKS</b>
</p><p>HIM AND I | DABI</p><p>PROFESSOR | KUROO TETSUROU</p><p>DEAD TO ME | TOUYA TODOROKI</p><p>HOUSE OF WAX | HAIKYUU</p><p>And I have a writing schedule that takes effect <b><em>tomorrow </em></b>for those ^</p><p>
  <b>GOJO FIC COMING SOON!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Working on the plot for it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer the best I can!</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is copy and pasted from youtube, but just let me know if you want my other social media accounts! will love to stay in touch with you beautiful people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. ATSUMU AND NIKO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE SHAWTTTYYYY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu walked around the place, his eyes landing on Suna as he walked into the house alone. Instantly the boy began to scan the living room, Atsumu automatically knowing he was in the search for Y/n.</p><p>Instead of finding who he wanted he got you, Suna’s face dropped but regardless walked up to Atsumu, putting his hand out for them to do their handshake. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Atsumu said, tilting his head slightly at Suna. “Oh yeah? I just decided to drop by, see if anybody wants to buy anything,” Suna lied, shrugging casually before crossing his arms and looking around the room. “anyway, I’ll catch you later, man.”</p><p>Asumu watched as Suna headed toward the stairs before walking up to them. “Hey,” Niko appeared at his side. “we need to talk. It’s urgent.”</p><p>He took one last look around the room before nodding and heading upstairs with her, finding a bedroom. “Okay, what do you want?” Atsumu asked, nearly in a harsh tone. “No need to sound like that, Atsumu. <em>Oh</em>, don’t tell me you want nothing to do with me,”</p><p>“It’s not like that, I just...I like her, okay? Maybe I was playing her in the beginning, but she doesn’t have to know. Now, what do you want? So I can go,” Niko was furious at his words. He liked her? Like this whole time in playing with her heart, he just...caught feelings?</p><p>Walking over to the bed, she took a seat and he turned around almost hesitantly. “Come,” she patted the spot on the bed beside her. “take a seat.” he obeyed her, sitting down and looking at her. Atsumu began to sweat, nervous as to what she could possibly have to say.</p><p>“Spit it out,” he told her. “I’m pregnant,” she said immediately after he spoke. His eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, pacing around the room. “No way,” he shook his head. “Don’t freak out, I’m only a month pregnant, meaning it’s Osamu’s.”</p><p>They stopped having sex a month into Y/n and his relationship, which is what made her end up dating Osamu, to get back at him. “Niko, what the fuck is wrong with you? Seriously?”</p><p>“Just…” she stood up, going over to him. He stared at her with cold eyes. “just tell me you’ll be with me? I’ll go this thing taken out of me and you can dump Y/n and I’ll dump him. Let’s quit being childish and finally date? You were such an asshole that all you ever wanted to do was fuck me and make me jealous,”</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu might not have a great relationship, but he felt so terrible for him. “Does he know?” he asked suddenly. “Of course not. You’re the first to know,”</p><p>“You have to get rid of it, Niko. I’m not playing with you,” Niko stared back at him before she was pushed back. “Oh, so you’re putting your hands on me?” Atsumu shook his head. “Stay the fuck away from me,” Atsumu went to walk to the door when she pulled on his arm.</p><p>“I’ll tell her,” she said, making him freeze. “everything. About how you fucked me in the school bathroom the time she ate lunch alone that one time, then you went and walked her to class afterward. About the time —”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Atsumu was pissed.</p><p>Niko felt her heart shatter. “I don’t know why you can’t see that I love you, Atsumu. Honestly,” Atsumu was feeling too much at once, it made him walk over to the bed and break down.</p><p>She followed, sitting to his side. “I love you, Atsumu. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Atsumu wanted to shake his head, but he never did. “let me love you.”</p><p>Leaning over, she kissed him, and at first, he didn’t kiss her back. What the hell was he doing? He couldn’t quite understand. Then again, this is how their relationship went mostly, arguing then straight to sex. Toxic was a good word to use to describe their relationship.</p><p>He kissed her back, finally.</p><p>Niko began to straddle him, pulling her leg over him and allowing him to gently fall back onto the bed. “Atsumu,” she said, pulling away and kissing the side of his neck. “please— ”</p><p>The door busted open, revealing Suna and then Osamu appeared, his eyes growing at the sight before him. Seeing him is what made her jump off of Atsumu, nearly stumbling once her feet hit the ground. Suna slammed the door and Atsumu rose from the bed before Suna shouted.</p><p>At first, he tried to defend himself, but he knew what he did was wrong, finally taking it all in and allowing Suna to punch him repeatedly before you came to his side. He felt dirty for touching you. Which he found off, considering everything he had done with Niko before getting caught. If only you knew what had gone down between them constantly. </p><p>But this was it, he knew this was the end for the two of you. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now you know what happened :) I published an eren yeager fanfic and my gojou one, check them out! love you all and I appreciate all the love and support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NEW SUNA AND EREN FIC OUT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THESE WILL <span class="u">NOT</span> BE DISCONTINUED, SO DONT WORRY.</strong>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GO CHECK THEM OUT!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>